The Swanna Princess
by cheerful
Summary: Parody of 'The Swan Princess.' Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor were about to get married, but then she is kidnapped by the evil Discord and transformed into a Swanna. Now it's up to Shining Armor and Cadance's friends to save her before Discord takes over the kingdom!
1. The Swanna Princess cast

Summary: Parody of 'The Swan Princess.' Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor were about to get married, but then she is kidnapped by the evil Discord and transformed into a Swanna. Now it's up to Shining Armor and Cadance's friends to save her before Discord takes over the kingdom!

Disclaimer: Don't own the movies mentioned in here. Only King Gold Wing.

* * *

Cast:

Odette . . . Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Derek . . . Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Extra: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

King William . . . King Gold Wing (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Oc)

Queen Uberta . . . Twilight Velvet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Brom . . . Sheen (Jimmy Neutron)

Jean Bob . . . King Julien XIII (Madagascar)

Speed . . . Rocky, Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Garfield, Odie (The Garfield Show), the Lorax (The Lorax 2012)

Puffin . . . Genie (Aladdin)

Rothbart . . . Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Chamberlain . . . Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Bridget . . . Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Roger . . . Night Light (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)


	2. The Birth of Princess Cadance

It is a beautiful day at the Canterlot Palace, but a golden stallion with a long golden mane and wearing royal robes named King Gold Wing is pacing slowly. And for a very good reason, too.

"Once upon a time, there was a king named Gold Wing, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne."

A young mare is holding a bundle in her arms. Gold Wing turned around and, noticing the bundle in the mare's arms, gasped happily, before he took the bundle in his arms.

"Then, happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was given the name, Cadance."

Gold Wing walked towards the balcony and held baby Cadance in the air as ponies cheered for her.

* * *

"Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to her."

Later on, every king and queen from each neighboring kingdom came and brought gifts for Cadance. A two-year-old foal, Shining Armor, walked towards the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled, as he handed a beautiful golden locket to Cadance. She cooed, as the young colt handed it to her.

"Among them were King Night Light, Queen Twilight Velvet, and their young son, Prince Shining Armor. It was then that they happened upon the same idea."

King Gold Wing and Shining Armor's parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet, looked at each other and grinned, having a plan for their children.

"Shining Armor and Cadance would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love and join their kingdoms together. But, unknown to all was another plan."

One of the animals didn't like the idea, though, unfortunately. Standing far away from the crowd is a draconequus with red eyes. His name was Discord. Discord then walked away to figure out his plan.

"That of the evil Discord. Cadance's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Gold Wing 's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts."

* * *

Later on, he was practicing magic with his assistant, Rarity.

"On the eve of his assault, Gold Wing attacked and Discord 's powers were plunged into darkness."

Suddenly, Gold Wing's guards burst through the door and destroyed Discord 's powers. Discord and Rarity backed away, as they were surrounded by the guards.

* * *

Later, Gold Wing and the guards are outside in front of Discord; his punishment is exile, a fate that just so happens to be even worse than death.

"Despite calls for his death, Discord was only banished."

After Discord pushed two guards away, he glared at Gold Wing, as he said, "I ain't finished with you yet, Gold Wing! Someday, I will get my power back! And, when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!"

Gold Wing glared at Discord and pointed for him to leave and never come back. Discord left, never looking back.

"Many feared King Gold Wing too kind. But, in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when Shining Armor and Cadance would meet."

* * *

A/n: Read and review! Next chapter, both Shining Armor and Cadance meet as kids, but don't get along until they grow up.


	3. This is my Idea

That day, a baby dragon, who had purple scales and green eyes, named Spike, watched for Gold Wing and Cadance, until he cheered, "Here they come!"

On the dirt road, Gold Wing and a four-year-old Cadance both arrived in a carriage. Spike was about to blow his horn, but the air went back inside of him. He kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath and let it out, causing a nest with a bird named Mayzie (from Horton Hatches The Egg) to fly out, the bird screaming the whole time, as she goes flying, with her eggs in the nest.

Meanwhile, King Gold Wing and Princess Cadance walked in front of King Night Light and Queen Twilight Velvet, with their six-year-old son, Prince Shining Armor and young daughter, Twilight Sparkle, by their side.

" Night Light and Twilight Velvet, as wonderful as ever," Gold Wing greeted.

Night Light smiled, as he bowed, and Twilight Velvet was about to curtsy, only for the nest of eggs to land on her head, as she looked a bit annoyed for a minute, before she giggled as Mayzie picked her nest up, chirping angrily at Twilight Velvet.

"Oh, a nest," Twilight Velvet said, with a chuckle.

"And who might these strapping young ponies be?" Gold Wing winked at Twilight Velvet. "Young Prince Shining Armor and princess Twilight Sparkle, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Gold Wing, and to you, young Princess Cadance," Night Light greeted, as Gold Wing helped Cadance off of the carriage while Shining Armor just rolled his eyes.

Gold Wing smiled and nodded at Cadance. He lightly pushed the shy pony by her head.

"Go on, Shining Armor," Twilight Velvet said, pushing Shining Armor slightly. "Dear, go on."

"Mother," Shining Armor complained.

"Shining Armor," Night Light said, sternly.

Both Cadance and Shining Armor walked up to each other, as Shining Armor walked glumly towards Cadance, clearly hating this.

"Hello, Princess Cadance," he said. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Shining Armor," Cadance replied, as she curtsied, only to watch as Shining Armor turned and quickly ran away.

Queen Twilight Velvet shook her head, telling him to kiss her hoof. Shining Armor rolled his eyes, as he walked back to Cadance and took her hoof. He cringed as he noticed Cadance giving him a stern and impatient look. Shining Armor quickly kissed her hoof and then backed away, very disgusted.

Shining Armor: **I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer**

**I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box**

Cadance wiped her hoof on her mane and put up her fists, startling Shining Armor.

Cadance: **He looks conceited**

Shining Armor: **What a total bummer**

Gold Wing, Night Light, and Twilight Velvet told them to become best friends, as the two ponies complained.

Both: **If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox**

Shining Armor: **So happy you could come**

Cadance: **So happy to be here**

Both: **How I'd like to run**

Cadance: **This is not my idea**

Shining Armor: **This isn't my idea**

Both: **Of fun!**

Both of the ponies turned their backs on each other, crossing their arms.

* * *

Later that day, the ponies started to play swordfight while Twilight Sparkle watched, but not nicely, I'm sad to say, which Gold Wing and Twilight Velvet don't notice, as they walk around in the castle.

Twilight Velvet: **The children seem to get along quite nicely**

Gold Wing: **We'll join our lands**

**If this arrangement clicks**

Twilight Velvet: **My dear King Gold Wing, that's my point precisely**

Gold Wing: **It's such good parenting**

Twilight Velvet: **And politics**

**So happy we agree**

Gold Wing: **I think we got a deal**

Twilight Velvet: **Shining Armor is quite a catch**

Gold Wing: **This is my idea**

Twilight Velvet: **This is my idea**

Both: **Of a match!**

In the background, Night Light pulled Shining Armor and Cadance, who were still fighting, away from each other by their ears, making them yell, "Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear! My ear!"

* * *

A few years passed, all summer and winter, and Cadance and Shining Armor still didn't get along. Soon enough, summer arrives and, at Canterlot Castle, Gold Wing stood on the ground, waiting for Cadance, who is now eight years old. Cadance stood on the balcony, not wanting to see Shining Armor.

Gold Wing: **Good heavens, child, don't dawdle**

**We can't keep Shining Armor waiting**

Cadance: **I haven't packed or washed my hair**

**And Father, I get seasick**

* * *

Back at Night Light and Twilight Velvet 's kingdom, a ten-year-old Shining Armor is shooting fake arrows at an awful drawing of Cadance, while Queen Twilight Velvet looks shocked.

Twilight Velvet: **They soon will be arriving**

**Is that the respect you're showing?**

Shining Armor: **If you make me kiss her hoof again**

**I swear I'm gonna be sick!**

* * *

King Gold Wing and Princess Cadance arrived at Night Light and Twilight Velvet 's kingdom, as Cadance stood away from King Gold Wing, rolling her eyes.

King Gold Wing: **One day, Prince Shining Armor will be her intended**

Queen Twilight Velvet: **Splendid**

Shining Armor and a ten-year-old boy named Sheen stood next to a tomato cart and Shining Armor threw one at Cadance with his slingshot, hitting her in the face. The boys laughed, as Cadance glared at them.

* * *

Later, Shining Armor and Sheen are sliding down the stair handle, as Cadance followed them.

Shining Armor: **We've tried all summer,**

**But we just can't lose her**

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Cadance shouted.

The boys ran away, as Cadance slid in circles on the handle.

* * *

Later, Cadance ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Shining Armor and Sheen from their tree house.

Shining Armor: **When picking teams, I never choose her**

Sheen: **You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**

Shining Armor and Sheen hold up a sign that says, 'No girls allowed.'

Cadance: **This really isn't fair**

Shining Armor and Sheen: **We really couldn't care**

Cadance: **Boys, it's all or none**

Cadance angrily kicked the wood, only for the tree house to fall apart and cover up her along with Shining Armor and Jack.

* * *

Later, King Gold Wing and Princess Cadance left and Cadance is wearing bandages, while King Gold Wing gives her a stern look and shakes his head.

Cadance: **This is not my idea**

Shining Armor and Sheen: **This isn't my idea**

All three: **Of fun!**

Night Light and Twilight Velvet both waved good-bye, before they turned and scolded Shining Armor and Sheen by wagging their hooves at them, making them fall over as Twilight Sparkle watched.

* * *

Chorus: **Long before they met**

**Cadance and Shining Armor were destined to be wedded**

* * *

At Night Light and Twilight Velvet 's kingdom, a fourteen-year-old Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle could be seen reading a book in front of the fireplace, as the servants cleaned.

Female singers: **However anyone could see**

Male singers: **You know the point on which they didn't disagree**

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle, a twelve-year-old Cadance is sitting in a chair, reading 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Female singers: **Was that the very thought of summertime**

All: **Was dreaded**

* * *

King Gold Wing is having trouble with Cadance, who is refusing to come out of the carriage. Seriously, she was holding on to the side of the carriage, while Gold Wing tried to yank her away from the carriage, while King Night Light is ordering Shining Armor to get down from the tree, but Shining Armor is refusing to do so.

Shining Armor: **She tries to talk me into playing dress-up**

* * *

Later, Cadance pretended to dress up as a queen, until Shining Armor, dressed as a bear, scared her.

Shining Armor: **She's always flirting with the castle guard**

In the palace, Shining Armor and Jack were watching her talk to a guard, who laughed at her jokes.

Sheen: **I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up**

* * *

Moments later, Shining Armor and Cadance are playing cards, as Sheen looked at her cards and telling Shining Armor what she has.

Shining Armor: **I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards**

**Four sevens and a ten**

Cadance then showed him her cards, revealing she had all aces, meaning she had won (again).

Cadance: **I think I won again**

Shining Armor and Sheen: **Every time she's won**

Cadance: **This is my idea**

Shining Armor and Sheen: **This isn't my idea**

All three: **Of fun!**

* * *

At town, Shining Armor and Cadance are riding in a carriage, as Shining Armor did some tricks on her. Cadance turned and glared at Shining Armor, who pretended he was innocent and didn't do anything.

Chorus: **We need a royal wedding**

**I'd love to be invited**

**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plow and axes**

* * *

King Gold Wing and Princess Cadance are preparing to leave. Night Light, Twilight Velvet and Twilight Sparkle wave good-bye, as Shining Armor gets hit on the back of his head by a tomato shot by Cadance, much to Twilight Sparkle's amusement, as she laughed. The people wave good-bye, as Cadance boards the ship and drops a slingshot she had used for the tomato and she and her father leave for home.

Chorus:** Someday these two will marry**

**Two lands will be united**

**And with the luck, their marriage**

**May result in lower taxes**

* * *

During winter, King Gold Wing got worried, as he wrote his letter to Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

Gold Wing: **What if Cadance doesn't go for the merger?**

Night Light and Twilight Velvet both read Gold Wing 's letter and Night Light wrote back, saying, "Urge her!"

Night Light: **Urge her!**

* * *

Cadance, who is now 16 years old, and Shining Armor, who is now 18 years old, are in their rooms, until they heard a knock on their doors. They both block the doors, preventing King Gold Wing and King Night Light from getting in.

Cadance and Shining Armor: **For as long as I remember**

**We've been told we'd someday wed**

**Every June until September**

* * *

Shining Armor is being pushed by Queen Twilight Velvet, forcing him to meet Cadance.

Shining Armor: **All that pushing and their annoying hints**

* * *

Cadance is being carried out of the carriage by Gold Wing and Night Light.

Cadance: **I've got bruises with their fingerprints**

* * *

Soon enough, Shining Armor and Cadance are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Night Light, Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle and Gold Wing are not with them.

Shining Armor: **I can do much better I am sure**

Cadance: **He's so immature**

At this moment, Shining Armor turns and sees Cadance. Soon enough, Cadance turns around and sees Shining Armor smiling at her.

Cadance: **I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**

**I see inside him and my doubts are gone**

King Gold Wing, Night Light, Twilight Velvet and Twilight Sparkle are watching them through the door.

Shining Armor: **She started out as such an ugly Ducklett**

**And somehow suddenly became a Swanna**

They walked towards each other and Cadance curtsied.

Cadance: **So happy to be here**

Shining Armor bowed to her.

Shining Armor: **Till now I never knew**

Both: **It is you I've been dreaming of**

They both walked closely, looking in each other's eyes and holding each other's hands.

Shining Armor: **This is my idea**

Cadance: **This is my idea**

King Gold Wing, Night Light, and Twilight Velvet: **What a good idea**

**Such a charming and romantic motion**

All of the servants began to set things up for the party.

**This is my idea**

**Such a good idea**

**What a good idea**

**Such a powerful and magic potion**

**This is exactly my idea of love**

Shining Armor and Cadance slowly danced in the middle of the ballroom, as people watched.

Cadance: **This is my idea**

Shining Armor: **This is my idea**

Both: **This is my idea…of…love**

Shining Armor and Cadance both kissed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hoof on Cadance's mane.

* * *

A/n: Is beautiful, no? Unfortunately, it's not gonna last, until Cadance will be captured in the next chapter. And I have decided that in the end, Discord would do Facilier's original demise from The Princess and The Frog since Discord doesn't transform into a creepy monster.


	4. Candance is Captured

Shining Armor and Cadance broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands.

"Arrange the marriage," Shining Armor said.

Everyone, including Night Light, Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle, and Gold Wing, happily cheered, happy to hear that Night Light, Gold Wing, and Twilight Velvet 's plan had worked. Shining Armor and Cadance 's marriage will now result in the new king and queen.

Meanwhile, a penguin named Skipper (from Madagascar) said to a monkey named Mason (also from Madagascar), "I could kiss you."

"Alright," Mason said, "but you're so darn ugly."

He quickly kissed Skipper and they both turned away, Skipper looking awkward that Mason had taken him literally.

Spike began conducting the musicians, but, Cadance, on the other hand, didn't look happy.

"Wait," she said.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, gasped, and stared at Cadance in shock.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," Shining Armor said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Cadance said, with a blush. "But, what else?"

"What else?" asked Shining Armor, confused.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" asked Cadance.

Gold Wing cleared his throat and shook his head at Cadance.

" Shining Armor, what else?" Twilight Velvet asked, expectantly, with a smile.

Shining Armor looked around at the people and at Cadance, before he said, "I…What else is there?"

Spike stuck his thumb down and imitated a game show buzzer, while Twilight Velvet and Gold Wing gasped and looked at each other in shock at what Shining Armor had said.

Cadance sighed, sadly, looking very upset, because Shining Armor didn't say anything else about her.

* * *

Later on, Night Light, Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor were standing on the bridge, as Gold Wing and Cadance are getting ready to leave for good.

"We tried, Night Light and Twilight Velvet," Gold Wing said. "No one can say we didn't try." Twilight Velvet was still crying, as Shining Armor looked away. "Say good-bye, Cadance."

"Good-bye," Cadance said, not looking at Shining Armor.

"Good-bye?" Gold Wing said, expectantly.

"Prince Shining Armor," Cadance added.

Night Light elbowed Shining Armor' arm and Shining Armor said, "Father…"

"Shining Armor," Twilight Velvet whispered, softly.

"Good-bye, Princess," Shining Armor finished and watched Cadance leave.

Shining Armor looked down, knowing he had made a big mistake. Cadance looked at him one last time, before she rode off after her father.

"All these years of planning, wasted," Twilight Velvet yelled, walking back into the castle.

* * *

During a dark stormy night, Shining Armor and Sheen are playing chess as Twilight Sparkle watched, while Night Light glared at Shining Armor.

"'What else is there?'" Night Light said. "She says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say, 'What else is there?!'"

"It was dumb, I know," Shining Armor replied, as he paced about.

"You should write a book," Night Light said. "How to offend mares in five syllables or less."

"It's your turn, Prince Shining Armor," Sheen chuckled.

Shining Armor moved one of his pieces and still walked around, as he said, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, Shiny," Sheen smirked, as he took one of Shining Armor' playing pieces.

"That's twice in one day!" Shining Armor said.

"Think!" Night Light exclaimed. "You must see something other than Cadance's beauty!"

"Of course I do, Father," Shining Armor said. "She's like, you know-how about-and then, I mean right?" Night Light raised an eyebrow at his son and Shining Armor turned back to the game, as he continued, "I don't know how to say it." And then, Shining Armor had an idea, as he said, "I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love to her!" He did his turn on chess and said, "Checkmate!"

Sheen looked at the board, looking very confused.

* * *

In the dark, scary woods, a certain draconequus from the first chapter walked on the road, before he stopped and smiled evilly, when he saw Gold Wing 's carriage.

"Today's the day, Gold Wing," Discord said. "Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Inside of the carriage, Gold Wing was confused about what Cadance had meant before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand," Gold Wing said to his daughter. "What else did you want him to say?"

"I need to know that he loves me," Cadance answered, "for just being myself. Not for my beauty."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Confused, Gold Wing went outside to see what's going on and a pony guard pointed at a figure, which is none other than Discord.

Cadance was about to get out, but Gold Wing stopped her and said, "Stay inside, Cadance."

All of a sudden, Discord used his magic and created a flare of light, before it disappeared, revealing silhouettes of demonic figures. The creatures ran towards King Gold Wing and his guards, attacking.

* * *

Back at the other castle, an injured pony guard broke through the door, catching Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, Night Light, and Sheen's attention.

Twilight Sparkle ran towards the guard and said, "It's King Gold Wing 's captain."

"We…We were attacked," the guard said, weakly. "Shadows."

Shining Armor immediately had a bad feeling about this, as he said, in concern, " Cadance?" before he and Twilight Sparkle ran off, hoping Cadance was alright.

" Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, wait!" Night Light yelled, but they didn't listen.

Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle ran out of the castle to find Cadance in the rainy night.

" Cadance!" Shining Armor called out, as he and Twilight Sparkle saw that everything was destroyed. " Cadance?" He said, as he opened the carriage, but couldn't find Cadance in there. " Cadance!" He screamed, as he searched for her. He then looked down and saw the golden locket he had given to her, when she was a baby. As Shining Armor picked it up, they saw Gold Wing, badly hurt and dying. "King Gold Wing," he said, as he knelt beside him.

" Shining Armor …" Gold Wing said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"They came so quickly…shadows…" Gold Wing answered.

"Where is Cadance?" Shining Armor asked, looking very worried.

"Listen to me, Shining Armor …it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Cadance?"

" Cadance …is… Cadance …is…gone," Gold Wing said, as he closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.

Shining Armor couldn't believe it. Cadance, the pony he loved, his one true love, gone? It couldn't be!

"CADANCE!" He screamed, before he collapsed onto his knees and held his head in his hooves as his sister watched in concern. Cadance was gone, but he knew she wasn't dead.

* * *

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods, is a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is. This must be where Discord lives. At the shallow end of the lake, Discord stood there, as Rarity feeds a Swanna, which is looking sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Cadance," Discord said. "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

He showed the Swanna the rising moon and the Swanna noticed the reflection on the lake, which began to glow around her. Just then, a ring-tailed lemur, a cat, a dog, a flying squirrel, a moose, a short orange furry creature, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes looked out from behind a tree, watching everything that is happening. The water swirled around the Swanna, until it disappeared, revealing Cadance!

"And that's how it works," Discord continued to explain, as Cadance made her way out of the lake and stepped onto dry ground. "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings…" Cadance looked shocked, as Discord continued, "Now, look, Cadance, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure." He paused when he noticed the look Rarity was giving him, before he admitted, "Well, maybe a teensy bit, but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then!" Cadance snapped at Facilier. "You have enough power!"

"Nah, tried that already," Discord said. "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." Discord then did some magic, and Cadance wore beautiful dress and he wore a crown, while Rarity wore a magenta dress, as he added, "But, if I marry the only heir to the throne," here an illusion of a throne room appeared and the people bowed before Cadance and Discord, as Discord continued, "We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, king and queen. You know…"

"Never!" Cadance snapped, before the magic wore off.

Rarity's dress vanished and Rarity said, "Aw, I liked that dress!"

As the illusion disappeared, Cadance was about to run away, but Discord said, "And just where do you think you're going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a Swanna…" that made Cadance stop in her tracks with a horrified look on her face, as Discord added, with a smirk, "No matter where you are."

The lemur, the cat, dog, squirrel, moose, short orange furry creature, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes looked at each other, sadly, sympathetic about Cadance 's plight.

"Poor Cadance," the squirrel said, feeling very sorry for Cadance.

Cadance broke out into tears and began crying. There's no way she can leave this place. All hope for her is lost.

* * *

A/n: Oh no! Cadance 's under a spell! What's she gonna do? And who were those animals who witnessed Cadance's transformation? Find out in two chapters! Next chapter, Shining Armor will begin training so he can find Cadance


	5. Practice, Practice, Practice

That day, Night Light dumped a bucket full of orange powder into the arrow holder, while Shining Armor and Sheen covered their eyes with blindfolds.

"The musicians are not happy," Night Light said.

"I know, but I have to practice," Shining Armor replied.

"Oh, no complaints here," Night Light said, sarcastically, as he tapped the bucket. "I think it's going to be loads of…" The orange dust spread all over his face, much to his annoyance, "…fun."

"The shadows aren't going to give her up without a fight," Shining Armor said.

That caught Night Light's attention, as he wiped his face off with a cloth and said, "You're not still thinking she's alive?"

"When I find the shadows, Father, I'll find Cadance."

" Shining Armor, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom's wrong! Cadance's alive and I'm going to find her. You ready, Sheen?"

"No peeking," Night Light ordered Sheen, as Sheen quickly covered his eyes with the blindfold and stood to attention. "Animals, assemble!"

The musicians walked out onto the field.

"Your Highness, I must object," Mr. Krabs said, "we are musicians!"

"The servants have the day off," Night Light said. "We had to use someone."

"But I'm the manager of the Krusty Krab," Mr. Krabs protested, "not a boar."

"Could've fooled me," Night Light said, sarcastically.

"Come on, guys," Shining Armor said. "They're harmless."

He placed his arrows in the holder.

Musicians: **We are a band**

**And not a band of animals**

They dressed up as animals looking none too happy.

**This masquerade**

Larry: **Is more than I can bear**

Patrick was having trouble dressing up as a duck with webbed feet.

Musicians: **There goes my reputation**

**It's awful, this humiliation**

Patrick tripped and knocked over everybody, with Squidward in front.

Squidward: **And I've the lion's share**

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously," Night Light said, but the musicians just glared at him. "Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

"Okay," SpongeBob, who was dressed like a rabbit, said, before he let out a loud roar, scaring Night Light.

"Not you, SpongeBob," Night Light said, "you're a rabbit, for heaven's sake!" SpongeBob only tapped his foot in response.

"Archers ready," Night Light said, as Shining Armor and Sheen got ready, "set…" the Bikini Bottomite musicians immediately ran off, taking cover, "GO!" Night Light yelled, as he pulled the thread, removing the blindfolds, but Sheen looked a bit dazed and not focused.

Shining Armor shot one arrow and it hit Mr. Krabs. He shot another one at Sandy. Sheen regained focus and saw SpongeBob, blowing a raspberry at him. Sheen began to shoot, but the arrow slipped, making SpongeBob laugh his trademark laugh and run off, while Shining Armor shot another arrow.

"Duck!" Sandy screamed, as she, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs ducked.

"Yes?" Patrick said, as he popped up, thinking somebody had called him, only to get hit by Shining Armor's arrow.

Back with Sheen, he found SpongeBob waving at him. Sheen shot his arrow, but SpongeBob swung and the arrow hits Sheen in the face, covering him in blue powder.

Meanwhile, Shining Armors hit Patrick, and Patrick moved like a mechanical duck as he got hit two more times. He shot yet another arrow, but Gary and Mrs. Puff ducked. The prince did the same with another arrow.

"Duck!" Mrs. Puff screamed, as she ducked along with Sandy.

"What?" Patrick asked, as he popped up again, only to get hit by another arrow.

Meanwhile, the nobles, along with Twilight velvet are outside, having tea.

**Day after day all the prince ever does**

**Is practice, practice, practice**

Twilight Velvet: **Thinking of her and the way that it was**

All: **Practice, practice, practice**

Just as Twilight Velvet was about to take a sip of her tea, Shining Armor 's arrow flew near her face, covering it with orange powder. She and the others saw Patrick, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

Patrick: **He's not happy**

**Until he has attacked us**

Everybody ducked as another arrow flew by. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Larry, and Gary peeked out from behind a thin tree, only to get hit by five arrows from Shining Armor, while Sheen is chasing SpongeBob. Shining Armor hit Patrick with another arrow and Patrick screamed, as he slid down the hill, bumping into the people who were trying to hide.

"Twelve seconds," Night Light said.

Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Larry, and Gary are on top of each other like they're water skiing.

People: **Day after day all the prince ever does**

**Is practice, practice, practice**

The Bikini Bottomites screamed, as they slid up a hill and flew up into the air to get hit by Shining Armor's arrows. Sheen tried to hit SpongeBob, but SpongeBob kept dodging, until the tree was covered with an outline of a square-shaped rabbit.

**Thinking of her and the way that it was**

**Practice, practice, practice**

**If we refused then he would have sacked us**

"Five seconds!" Night Light yelled.

Shining Armor turned and noticed SpongeBob, who screamed as he skidded to a stop and ran to take cover. Shining Armor took aim and shot where SpongeBob had taken cover.

So we face a life of target

"Three…two…"

**Practice, practice, practice**

"Time! Animals, assemble for counting!" The Bikini Bottomite musicians walked toward Night Light, very exhausted and wiped out. "Very good, very good." Night Light looked a bit amused, as Patrick collapsed onto the ground, with a dazed look on his face, as he saw little ducks floating around his head. "Well, you scored plenty of five-pointers, that's for sure," Night Light said, as he stepped over Patrick.

"Sorry, Patrick," Shining Armor apologized, as he wiped Patrick's brow. "Why don't you take a few days off."

"Moose are worth two points," Night Light said. Meanwhile, Sheen tapped his blue-powdered arrow on SpongeBob's shoulders and SpongeBob turned and saw Sheen whistling innocently, not doing anything. SpongeBob turned away only to be tapped on the head with Sheen 's arrow. "That's a total of 298 points! Well done, Shining Armor," Night Light said. "Now, Sheen, for you. And a zero, zero, nothing and zip." Night Light smirked at Sheen, who just shrugged. "And last, but not least, the elusive 100 point white rabbit." Night Light looked shocked, when he saw SpongeBob covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, Night Light," Sheen said.

"Good shooting, Sheen," Shining Armor said.

"Well, write it down," Sheen said. "300 to 298 points."

"Uh, wait just a moment, Father," Shining Armor said, before he gestured for SpongeBob to turn around and showed him that SpongeBob had gotten hit in the butt. "Sorry, Sheen," Shining Armor said.

"You're a really great shooter, Shining Armor," Sheen said, "one of the best. But it takes more than aim, it takes courage." Night Light stared at Sheen, as he got an idea, as Sheen added, "And that happens to be something I'm good at."

"Well, then, how about a quick game of catch and fire?" Night Light asked.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-Catch and fire? You mean me?" Sheen asked, nervously.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage," Night Light mocked him.

Later on, Sheen is being dressed in armor as Night Light tried a black thread below his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Night Light asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sheen said. Suddenly, Night Light tied the thread too tight. "Too tight, man! Too tight!"

"Whoops, sorry," Night Light replied. He absolutely loved doing this to Sheen.

"Ready?" Shining Armor called.

Sheen began to stutter nervously, but Night Light said, "He's ready, son." Shining Armor turned around, before Night Light said to Sheen, "Remember now, aim for the heart, right between the shoulders."

He placed the helmet on Sheen's head and Shining Armor positioned himself, getting ready to catch the arrow.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please," Sheen whimpered, as he tried to hold the arrow steady, but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Come on, Sheen," Shining Armor whispered, "hold it steady."

"Oh, please, oh, please…oh, please…no!" Sheen shot the arrow and it flew straight towards Shining Armor.

Suddenly, Shining Armor caught it in time and shot the arrow at the apple on top of Sheen's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half and Night Light caught one half of the apple. Sheen got very scared and fainted.

"52 out of 52! Well done, Shining Armor," Night Light said, before he turned to Sheen, who sat up. "Extraordinary courage, Sheen," Night Light congratulated him, "just think, one inch lower and that arrow would've-"

Hearing that, Sheen fainted again.

Shining Armor smiled, before he turned away and said, "Don't lose hope, Cadance. Wherever you are. I'm going to find you."

* * *

A/n: Aw, isn't that sweet? Shining Armor hasn't lost hope that Cadance is dead. Read and review! Next chapter, we find out who the lemur, cat, dog, squirrel, moose, and short orange furry creature are, even though some of you already know who it is.


	6. Far Longer Than Forever

That night, back at the lake, the cat, dog, squirrel, moose, short orange furry creature, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes from Chapter 3 are watching the ring-tailed lemur, also from Chapter 3, making a stick. The moose was trying to hold back a giggle.

The ring-tailed lemur had yellow eyes and wore a leafy crown on his head. His name was Julien XIII.

The cat had orange fur and black stripes. His name was Garfield.

The dog was yellow and had brown ears. His name was Odie.

The moose had brown fur, blue eyes, white gloves, and orange antlers. His name is Bullwinkle J. Moose

The flying squirrel was gray and wore an aviator helmet. His name was Rocky

The short orange creature had green eyes and a yellow mustache. He was the Lorax

One of the Barbaloots cubs that was beside Odie and the Lorax was named Pipsqueak.

"Quiet, I cannot concentrate," Julien said to Bullwinkle.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Julien," Bullwinkle said while Odie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I gotta admit, this one is a doozy," Garfield added.

"Go ahead and laugh," Julien said. "I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…"

"And when she does…POOF! You are going to change into a prince," the Lorax finished. Julien nodded, as the Lorax continued, "We know, we know, you have been telling us. And for the record, if you haven't read the fairy-tale, only the frogs change back, not lemurs like you."

"Why not pick her these flowers?" Bullwinkle said, gesturing to the flowers next to him. "These look mighty pretty."

"Ha! What a love moose. I don't want these flowers; I must have those!" Julien said, gesturing to the other flowers across the lake, unaware that two alligators named Nero and Brutus were watching him from the water. "When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop." He then climbed up onto a tree branch with the stick.

"And, then, you'll change into a prince?" Rocky said.

"Precisely," Julien replied.

"Mind if we point out a problem?" asked Garfield.

"I do not take orders from peasants," Julien said.

"Suit yourself," Garfield said while Odie, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes nod.

Julien began warming up by moving his shoulders while Nero and Brutus are doing the same.

"Flowers, kiss, concentration," Julien said, as he readied himself, while the alligators hid under the water, licking their lips. "Flowers, kiss, concentration."

He then positioned himself to jump over the lake, just as Bullwinkle said, "You know, just curious."

Garfield, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and the Lorax smirked, as they said, "How are you gonna get back?"

"Oh dear," was all Julien could say, before the stick began to swing, taking Julien along for the ride while Pipsqueak waved cheerfully at him and three Humming Fishes hummed the funeral anthem. Julien screamed, as Brutus first went to attack him, but missed. Julien landed on Nero, but Julien jumped away and held onto the stick. The stick made it back to dry ground and Julien kissed it, until he saw Nero and Brutus and screamed as the stick continued swinging, as Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and the other animals watched, breaking out into hysterics.

"Hurry, hurry," Julien screamed.

"Hold on, Julien, I'll getcha," Bullwinkle said, as he went to catch Julien, who yelled, "Move it! Move it!" But then, Julien yelled, "No, not that-" But it was too late, as Bullwinkle went too far and Julien landed on Bullwinkle's back, before he yelled, "Close!"

He screamed again as he continued swinging, while as Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and the other animals watched, but then the stick stopped swinging.

Julien didn't notice, as he screamed, "Grab me! Grab me!" He didn't even notice as Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and the other animals smile, as he continued, "Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my-hold it. Hold it." Julien grinned, nervously, when he saw Cadance holding the stick. "Oh, thank you, Cadance, thank you. Let me have that." Julien held the stick and said, "Silence, you savages!"

Julien lets go of the stick and it hits Nero. Julien laughed, until the stick hit him, knocking him on the ground.

Cadance gasped and said, "Are you alright, Julien? Julien."

"Yes, Cadance, yes, I'm alright," Julien replied.

"What in Equestria were you trying to do?" asked Cadance.

"He thought that he…" Rocky began, only to be cut off by Julien, "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Julien," Cadance said, with a smirk as she picked up Pipsqueak.

"What's sneaky?" Julien said, innocently. "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss," Cadance replied.

"Well, alright!" Julien said, as he puckered up, only for the Lorax to 'accidentally' elbow him off of the rock he was standing on.

"You know I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss can break the spell."

"You might as well give it up, Julien," Bullwinkle said, with a chuckle.

"I can only kiss the pony I love. And then he…" Cadance explained.

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know," Julien concluded with a frown.

"…and prove it to the world," Cadance finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chomp-chomp?"

"Guys, make him understand."

"I'm only an moose," Bullwinkle replied.

"We already tried explaining it to him, but he wouldn't listen," Garfield said, and Odie, Rocky, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes nodded in agreement. Cadance put Pipsqueak down before she stood up

Cadance: **If I could break this spell,**

**I'd run to him today**

**And somehow I know he's on his way to me**

**Shining Armor, you and I were meant to be**

**Far longer than forever**

**I'll hold you in my heart**

**It's almost like you're here with me**

**Although we're far apart**

* * *

Back, at the kingdom, Shining Armor walked around, outside, holding Cadance's locket.

Shining Armor: **Far longer than forever**

**As constant as a star**

**I close my eyes**

**And I am where you are**

Cadance: **Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise**

**We've an unshakable bond**

Shining Armor: **Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**

**Far longer than forever**

Cadance: **Far longer than forever**

Shining Armor: **I swear that I'll be true**

Cadance: **I swear that I'll be true**

Both: **I've made an everlasting vow**

**To find a way to you**

**Far longer than forever**

**Like no love ever known**

**And with your love**

**I'll never be alone**

Cadance: **Far longer than forever**

Shining Armor: **Much stronger than forever**

Cadance: **And with your love,**

**I'll never be…alone**

Cadance then silently prayed for Shining Armor to come and save her from Discord. As she stood there, remembering Shining Armor, she didn't notice a figure flying. The figure was a blue skinned-man with black hair tied into a ponytail and a black beard. He was wearing a golden earring on his right ear, two golden wristcuffs, a red band around his waist, blue baggy pants and brown Arabian shoes. He was flying very weakly, due to the arrows in his left arm. He held his arm, as he fell onto the ground, catching Cadance's attention.

"You think he's dead?" Bullwinkle wondered.

"No, it's just his arm, I think," Cadance said to Bullwinkle.

"Strange-looking fellow," Julien said, looking closely at the man.

"Poor fella," Cadance said. "You must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him."

Julien, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and the other animals hold the man down, before Garfield said, as the man kept breathing, "Ready."

Cadance broke half of the arrow and then ripped parts of her saddle off to make a bandage, before she wrapped it around his arm.

"Hello!" Julien hollered, as he opened the man's eyes, while the man came around on his own. "This is your wake-up call!"

Suddenly, the man did some kung fu fighting on Cadance and then on her friends, who then quickly hid behind a boulder.

"Ha, sure takes more than a few forest animals to keep the Genie down," the man said, as he did more kung fu fighting.

"Wait," Cadance said, "I'm your friend."

"Oh yeah?" The man said. "If you were my friend, then how come you have those arrows in your hand, huh?"

He took the arrow from her and tickled her neck with it, as she giggled, as the man added, "Yep, the exact kind of arrows I have…"

The man noticed he didn't have the arrows in his arm anymore, before he quickly checked his arm for it.

"I took it out while you were lying there," Cadance said, with a giggle.

"You mean you didn't, but instead-?" The man asked.

"Uh-huh," Cadance said, as she nodded.

"Madam, I apologize," the man said. "The name's Genie. Lieutenant Genie."

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and the other animals saluted him, but Julien didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Genie," Cadance said, "I'm Cadance. Princess Cadance." Genie kissed her hoof. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Rocky."

"Hey there," Rocky said.

"Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes."

"It's nice to meet you," the Lorax said.

"A privilege, too," Garfield added while Odie and Pipsqueak waved hello.

"Bullwinkle J. Moose."

"Friends call me Bullwinkle," Bullwinkle said.

"And Julien XIII."

"I do not have friends, only servants. And they call me 'Your Highness,'" Julien said, as he offered his hand for Genie to kiss.

"He is thinking he's a prince," Garfield whispered to him.

Genie whistled, making a cuckoo sound.

"I owe you, Princess," Genie said, "and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do," Cadance said. "He has me under a spell."

"Spell? You mean a magical…" Genie said, before he pretended to do some magic, until some flowers appeared. "What the-?" He said, as he looked at his hands in confusion.

"Uh-oh," the Lorax said, looking scared. "Discord!"

"I'm off," Julien yelled, as he dashed off.

"Right behind you," Garfield and Rocky added, as they quickly followed to take cover and the land became a beautiful place.

Genie looked on in awe, until Julien, Garfield, and the Lorax grabbed him and dragged him along. Cadance frowned, as she realized who did this, when she saw Discord, dressed in gold armor, as she angrily turned away.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free," Discord said, before he chuckled evilly at Cadance.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Hey, don't hold me back!" Genie said, as he tried to confront Discord, but the others held him back, because there's virtually nothing the genie can do.

"Chill," Bullwinkle said.

"All it takes is just one little word," Discord said, before he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Cadance frowned, as she turned to Discord and snapped, "Every night you ask me the same question."

"No, no," Discord said.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!"

"Don't you dare," Discord said.

"I'll die first," Cadance added, angrily.

Discord frowned, as he made the illusion disappear and he said, glaring at her in annoyance, "You know you're just digging your own grave a foot deeper!"

"Funny, I should think you'd be used to it by now!"

"That's it!" Discord said. "Just keep pushin' it, little lady! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Discord's face even turned red to emphasize his point.

"Go ahead, then," Cadance snapped. "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!"

Discord angrily raised his arm as if to hit her and Cadance turned her cheek to the side, bracing herself for the impact. Discord glared at her for a moment, his hand still up in the air, but he calmed down.

"You know, I was really hopin' you'd say you'd be mine," Discord said, "but it looks as if you need another day to think it over."

Discord smiled and began to laugh evilly, as he pointed at the sky and Cadance turned and gasped, as she saw the moon beginning to leave the lake.

"No…" She whispered, sadly, before she walked into the lake, as Discord continued to laugh evilly.

The golden glow appeared under Cadance, as she buried her face in her hands and began crying. The water rose up and around Cadance. Something appeared underwater; it was Cadance, who had become a Swanna. She broke the surface, not looking at Discord. She began crying silently, as Discord kicked the helmet and walked away.

Genie gasped in shock, while the others looked sad due to what happened.

"Princess…" Genie said, as he stared at her in shock.

Cadance sadly bowed her head, praying that Shining Armor can rescue her.

* * *

A/n: Poor Cadance. When will Shining Armor rescue Cadance from this horrible spell? Read and review! Next chapter, Cadance and her friends have a wild goose chase with Rarity to get the map, while Night Light and Twilight Velvet plan Shining Armor's ball.


	7. No Fear

Twilight Velvet looked at the crown for Shining Armor. The reason why is because she is preparing for tomorrow night's ball for Shining Armor to get married.

"Beautiful," Twilight Velvet said. "Simply beautiful. Soon, Shining Armor will marry and the kingdom will have a king again."

"I doubt it," Night Light replied. "Shining Armor is still not ready to be king unless he finds Cadance."

"Nonsense," Twilight Velvet said. "All that will change in tomorrow night's ball."

"They're all coming to the ball!" Spike cheered, as he came in followed by two servants, who are holding a bag full of letters. "Every princess is coming."

The servants dumped the letters all over Spike.

Twilight Velvet laughed in excitement, before she said, "Goodie, oh my, oh, this is wonderful." She turned to her husband and added, "You see, Night Light. One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh, absolutely…not," Night Light mumbled.

"Do not lose one," Twilight Velvet ordered Spike.

"Won't lose a single one, your highness," Spike said, with a smile, before he frowned, as Twilight Velvet looked away.

"Where is Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle?" asked Twilight Velvet. "Oh, never mind. I know where they are; working on the mystery of the silhouettes."

"The shadows, darling," Night Light corrected her, as he tried to take one of the letters, only for Spike to snatch it from him.

"Shadows, silhouettes," Twilight Velvet said. "They're black and ugly."

* * *

At the library, Shining Armor searched through the books about the shadows that Gold Wing told him about before he died as his sister helped.

"Listen to me, Shining Armor. It's not what it seems." King Gold Wing's voice said.

"What did King Gold Wing mean?" Twilight Sparkle muttered, before they kept searching for more books. They read another book, but put it back on the shelf. Later, they arrived in the restricted section, after realizing that they might find answers about the shadows in there, and found a book on the darker side of voodoo, Loas, and ancient lore about dark wizards, and gasped, before Shining Armor said, "It's not what it seems. Of course, it's not what it seems!" He shut the book, as he added, "Now, we'll find you, Cadance!"

As Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle headed out of the restricted section with the book and slid down a ladder, getting ready to go, Twilight Velvet and Spike walked into the library to tell him the good news.

"They're coming, Shining Armor," Twilight Velvet cheered, until Shining Armor kissed her on the forehead and got ready to leave with Twilight Sparkle. " Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, where are you both going?"

"To find the shadows," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Wonderful," Twilight Velvet said, as they walked off, "just make sure you're both here tomorrow night."

That caught Shining Armor's attention, before he turned and asked, "Tomorrow night?"

Twilight Velvet became confused, before she said, as she showed her son the invitations, "The ball…"

"Mother, I…I can't," Shining Armor said. Then he noticed her lips starting to tremble, as she looked like she was gonna cry, before he said, "Oh, please, Mother, don't do the lip thing." Twilight Velvet covered her mouth, as Shining Armor added, "If we leave now, maybe we can be back in time."

Twilight Velvet cheered, happily, and dropped the invitations, much to Spike's annoyance, as she said, "Thank you, darling!"

"But, please, Mother," Shining Armor said, "don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants."

"Oh no," Twilight Velvet said, "It's just a few friends, and their daughters." Once Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle left, she turned to Spike and said, "I want this to be big. Every princess must have her own introduction."

"But you said…" Spike began.

"Forget what I said," Twilight Velvet said. "Send for the cook and tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four footmen for every carriage. Maybe five."

As she walked off, Spike began banging his head on the ground, annoyed with Twilight Velvet's plans.

"The things I do for love," he said, as he continued banging his head on the ground.

* * *

At the lake, Cadance, now a Swanna, is in the lake and her friends are nearby. Genie had gotten confused, due to what happened.

"So, let me get this straight," Genie said, "every night when the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn into a-" Here he stretched his neck out, as he pretended he was performing magic and then he imitated a Swanna.

"Right," Cadance replied. "The following night, if I want to turn back into a pony, I have to be on the lake."

"What she needs is a little moonlight," Julien said. "Me, I have to be smooched."

"This isn't fair what Discord's doing to you," Genie said. "You oughtta take a stand, fight for your freedom, like, boom! Pow! Whack!" He then simulated he was fighting someone, as he added, "You gotta have guts!"

"Go against Discord? Are you nuts?" Garfield said, with wide eyes and looking horrified while Odie, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes gasp.

"Yeah, to go against Discord is like asking for a death wish or signing your own death warrant," the Lorax added while Pipsqueak nodded.

"Yeah," Rocky said, "and I hate to break the news to you, Genie, but I'm afraid it ain't that simple. Discord's got magic, things he ain't even tried, spells, and curses."

Bullwinkle nodded in agreement, before he ducked behind a willow tree and pushed the leaves aside with a manic look in his eyes, as he added darkly, "All kinds of hoodoo."

"Yes, but the only thing worse than those is…" Rocky said, before he and Bullwinkle looked around, as if somebody was listening to their discussion, and then he and Bullwinkle said, "His Friends on the Other Side."

Genie looked confused, as he asked, "Who are his Friends on the Other Side?"

"Trust me," Rocky said, "you don't wanna know. And if you're lucky, you probably won't ever know."

"No fear," Genie said. "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, you change into a princess and…" Genie pretended to play 'The Wedding March', before he picked Julien up and held him as he added, "Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?" asked Cadance.

"You don't know where he is?" Genie asked her, incredulously as he dropped King Julien.

"I don't even know where I am," Cadance said.

"I bet he does," Bullwinkle said, pointing to the castle where Discord is.

"Oh yes, a fantastic idea," Julien said, sarcastically. "Just go-'Excuse me, Discord, I want to leave now. Do you have a map I could use?'"

"That's it," Cadance said, getting an idea from what Julien had said.

"A map," Cadance and Genie said, as Julien gasped and covered his mouth.

"Let's do it!" Cadance said.

Later on, Cadance, Genie, Rocky, and the Swomee Swans are flying around the castle, looking through every window to find the map.

Cadance: **We're off on a mission**

**We're tough in good condition**

Genie: **We're short…**

Genie got smashed by the open window by Rarity, but she didn't notice.

Rocky and Cadance: **But standing tall**

All: **No fear!**

Cadance: **There's danger around us**

Julien: (nervously beginning to sneak away) **They'd hurt us if they found us**

But Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots and Humming Fishes had caught Julien and stopped him.

Bullwinkle: **Our backs are to the wall**

All: **No fear!**

Cadance: **'Cause we have all the courage we require**

The Swomee Swans flew into a cave, until they flew out as they were being chased by Woobats. Genie meanwhile continues to look through windows to find the map.

Genie: **Take it from a frequent flier**

Just then, The Swomee Swans flew by with the Woobats still in close pursuit, and the Woobats chewed off Genie's clothes, and Genie yelped as he tried to cover himself up.

Cadance: **Try your luck**

Cadance, Rocky, and Genie: **Our plan will fly**

**No fear!**

Cadance and Rocky gasped when they found the map, pinned on a wall. She, Rocky, Genie, and Swomee Swans flew back to Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Humming Fishes, and Julien.

"It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber," Cadance said.

" Cadance, Rocky, Odie, and the animals will keep a lookout, while we get the map," Genie said.

"We?" Julien asked.

"You're not gonna help us?" Genie said.

"No, I'm gonna help you get the Crown Jewel of Queen Victoria," Julien said, sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Julien: **This plan, if applied'll**

**Be simply suicidal**

**You'll be a sitting duck**

All: **No fear!**

Julien: **Suppose that I do this**

**Who knows if we get through this**

**How 'bout a kiss for luck?**

Cadance: **No**

Genie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, and the Lorax: **Fear**

Cadance: **Our team is shy**

**One gray ring-tailed volunteer**

Julien: **No way, Jose**

**No chance**

Lorax: **No choice!**

All: **No fear!**

"No, stop it! Stop it! No!" Julien yelled, as the group dragged him to the castle, while Cadance, Rocky, Odie, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes went ahead to be on the lookout.

* * *

Later, Genie, Garfield, Julien, the Lorax, and Bullwinkle snuck in quietly.

"Alright, quickly," Genie said.

"Easy for you to say," Bullwinkle said, until the door closed on his foot, making him say, "Ouch."

The others stopped and came back to help Bullwinkle get out of the door.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a moose," Julien said, until they got Bullwinkle free.

* * *

Later, they began to go to the upper chamber to get the map.

"I think I pulled a muscle," Bullwinkle said.

"I'm gonna die," Julien said. "I'm done for! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame moose! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Julien punched the armor, causing it to fall down, making noise, as Genie tried to keep it quiet. At that moment, Rarity came down the stairs.

"What's going on down there?" asked Rarity.

She walked down the stairs, until a tapping noise, which is from Cadance. Rocky tapped another window to distract Rarity.

Genie and the others have arrived in the upper chamber.

"Beat ya," Bullwinkle said, as Genie opened the window, letting Cadance in.

Cadance and Genie: **We will take any dare**

**That the other side will dare to dream up**

Genie yanked the pin out, making the map fall on Julien.

**We'll fight tough; we'll play fair**

**But we're sure to win because we'll team up**

Just as Genie was about to give the map to Cadance, Rarity closed it and said, "And where do you think you're going with that map?"

"Yikes!" Garfield said.

"Head for the door," Genie yelled, being chased by Rarity, while the others make a run for it.

"Not so fast," Rarity said, as she blocked their path.

The others stopped and huddled together.

"Alright, Julien, go speed; The Lorax, Bullwinkle, and Garfield, take the hand off. Ready?" Genie asked.

"Break!" They replied, while Rarity wondered they were doing, until they position themselves as a football team.

"Set, hut-hut," Genie said, as Garfield threw the map at Genie, who caught it and began to throw the map, as Rarity runs towards them.

Genie threw the map at the Lorax, who caught it.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Julien shouted.

The Lorax threw the map at Julien and he caught it, until Rarity grabbed him, took the map, and used it to hit Julien as a tennis ball. Genie uses a racket and hits Julien.

"Get that map!" Genie yelled and Julien snatched the map from Rarity.

"Hey, come back here with that," Rarity shouted, as she chased Julien, who jumped over a railing only to fall.

He screamed, until Garfield swinged by and caught him.

"Gotcha," Garfield said, before he almost fell under his own weight, as he added, "You got me too!"

Once they landed, they both saw Rarity holding a broom, before they turned and made a run for it.

Julien ran towards Genie and said, "Reach!" before he handed him the map and kept running.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter," Bullwinkle said.

Genie smiled, as he saw Rarity getting ready to play baseball. Genie positioned himself as the pitcher and threw it at Bullwinkle, who caught it.

"Oh, the crowd's going wild," Genie said.

Rarity kept swinging the broom at Bullwinkle, but missed. Genie grabbed a mop, making a bucket full of water fall on the ground.

**No fear!**

Rarity and Genie begin to play hockey with Bullwinkle as the puck. Rarity kept skating, using her broom on Bullwinkle, and she slammed Genie against the wall.

**No fear!**

Rarity swung the broom and hit Bullwinkle, who began sliding.

"Look out!" Garfield screamed, as he, Julien, and the Lorax turned and ran, until they slipped on Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle slid back and under Rarity, who looked confused, while Genie jumped on.

**It would be fine**

**If one of us knew how to steer!**

Bullwinkle kept sliding down the stairs, while Rarity chased them.

Genie: **Get a grip**

Garfield: **Get set**

Lorax: **That's our respect!**

They went up a ramp, flying in the air.

Julien: **No breaks**

Bullwinkle: **No sweat**

Rarity tried to grab them, but missed and ended up smashing into the wall.

Genie: **And no regrets!**

The group crashed into the window, as Julien, Garfield, the Lorax, and Bullwinkle began to fall down.

Julien: **We're dead**

Lorax: **Not yet**

Julien: **Oh, no, no**

**Help!**

Julien then used the map as a parachute.

"Save us," Bullwinkle yelled, as he, Garfield, and the Lorax fell, until Genie grabbed them and Genie crash-landed on the ground, as Garfield, the Lorax, and Bullwinkle tumbled away. Garfield tumbled into a rock, while Bullwinkle tumbled into a bush full of prickers and screamed in pain, as the prickers stuck to him, while the Lorax smacked into a tree and groaned before he slid down.

Julien gasped, when he saw Nero and Brutus grinning evilly, before he frantically blew the map a couple of times to no avail. Nero was about to get Julien, but got punched by Brutus. Cadance flew in and snatched Julien and the map.

All: **No fear!**

* * *

"There's Shining Armor's kingdom," Cadance said, pointing at the location on the map, before she, Rocky Odie, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes looked up and she said, eagerly, "When do we leave?"

We now see Julien, Garfield, the Lorax, Bullwinkle, and Genie groaning in pain from their injuries, as Garfield and the Lorax look like they're about to pass out.

"What do you mean, 'we?'" the Lorax and Garfield said, before they both fainted from their pain.

* * *

A/n: Poor Cadance's friends. Read and review! Next chapter, Shining Armor's search for Cadance begins.


	8. Reunited, But Not For Long

Back at the kingdom, Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle showed Sheen a picture of a ghost.

Sheen was eating an apple, as he said, "It's just a ghost."

"A shadow," Shinning Armor corrected him.

"Had to add a spirit, wouldn't you say?" Sheen asked.

But then, Twilight Sparkle showed him a picture of a black demonic figure, as she said, "Until it becomes this." Sheen looks concerned, as she adds, "A wraith or ghost that can change. A harmless creature approaches. Then, suddenly, it's too late."

"Well, I can understand that," Sheen said, "but why do we have to search the forest, instead of a haunted house?"

"Because the scene of the crime took place exactly in the woods," Twilight Sparkle said.

Sheen looked worried, as he asked, "You mean they could be anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Shinning Armor replied, as they got up and ran towards the forest.

As Sheen got ready to follow Shining Armor, he noticed his own shadow and, remembering what Twilight Sparkle said, freaked out and screamed like a little girl, before he fell over.

* * *

At the lake, Cadance and Bullwinkle are in the lake, while Julien, Garfield, Odie, and the Lorax are riding on Bullwinkle, while Rocky hovers in the air beside them while the Barbaloots followed along the shore and the Swomee Swans and Humming Fish were in the water.

" Cadance, I apologize for the way I've been acting," Julien said.

"It's alright, Julien," Cadance replied.

"No, no, this Shinning Armor is very important to you," Julien said. "And all I can do is think of myself."

"Everyone does that," Cadance said.

"Please, Cadance. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. Accept my apology, please."

"Okay, I accept," Cadance said.

"Good, now we can kiss and make up," Julien said, puckering up his lips.

The Lorax smacked Julien, as he, Garfield, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Cadance snapped, "Julien!"

"What? What did I say?" Julien asked, innocently.

"Will you quit pestering her about that stupid kiss?" the Lorax said. "It's gonna have to wait, whether you like it or not!"

"Ten hut!" Genie ordered, as the Lorax, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes stood to attention along with Cadance and Bullwinkle, but Julien fell off of Bullwinkle with a scream.

"It is zero hour, troops," Genie said. " Cadance, prepare for take-off."

"Right!" Cadance said.

"The rest of you have your assignments," Genie said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Bullwinkle replied.

"Us too," Garfield, Rocky, and the Lorax said while Odie, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes saluted.

Julien climbed out of the lake and began wringing out his tail, as Genie said, "How about you, Julien?" Julien didn't reply. "Julien?" Julien ignored him, as he continued wringing out his tail, before Genie said, "Highness?"

"Yes, I am ready," Julien replied.

"Take-off," Genie said, before he dove into the water and flew out, following Cadance.

"Good luck," Rocky called. "Have a nice flight now!"

"And remember," Julien called sternly, "if anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put you in the rack, and then have your feet fried in butter!"

Garfield and the Lorax glared at Julien, before they elbowed him off of Bullwinkle back into the water.

* * *

Inside the woods, Shinning Armor, Twilight Sparkle, and Sheen walked through to begin their hunt and find Cadance.

"They're in here, Sheen," Shinning Armor said to Sheen. "I can feel it."

"How will you know the shadows when you see them?" asked Sheen.

"I'll know, better stay close. It's easy to get lost in here."

Sheen bumped into them, before he said, "Whatever you say." Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle began their hunt, as Sheen looked around, unknowingly going down a different path. " Shinning Armor? Shinning Armor, Twilight Sparkle, where are you?" Sheen called.

"Shh-shh," Shinning Armor shushed him.

"Sorry."

Shinning Armor sighed and shook his head, before they continued the hunt, walking very quietly and not making a sound. Sheen continued his hunt, until he saw a dragonfly in front of him. Sheen began shaking, as he got out his blaster, but couldn't stand still.

"Shinning Armor!" Sheen shouted, before he fired his blaster.

* * *

In the sky, Genie and Cadance kept flying to find Shinning Armor.

"We'd better keep an eye out for hunters," Cadance said.

"Don't worry, Cadance," Genie said. "I can smell a pony from a mile away."

Suddenly, an energy ball flew close to Genie, but luckily missed him, making him scream and Cadance gasp.

"What was that?" Cadance said.

"Shinning Armor?" Sheen called from the woods.

Cadance gasped and then said, " Shinning Armor, he's here!"

She began to fly into the woods, but Genie stopped her.

"No, you're not gonna lose control, Cadance," Genie said. "You will follow the plan as acknowledged." Cadance looked at the woods, but Genie tried to focus her, as he said, "Acknowledge…acknowledge!"

But Cadance ignored him and flew into the woods, past Genie.

"Cadance!" Genie yelled , before he flew in after her.

* * *

Back in the woods, Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle looked around, trying to find the shadows. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a twig snapping, making them take cover. Shinning Armor looked around, but saw nothing.

* * *

Cadance flew through the woods, trying to find Shinning Armor, while Genie tried to look for Cadance.

"Cadance?" He called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, a field mouse named Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) ran and bumped into a tree. She tried to climb up, but couldn't. The little mouse was being chased by Sheen and is now trapped. Sheen pointed his blaster at the mouse.

"I've gotcha, now," he said, as she gulped nervously. "Don't give me that innocent look. Change!" She cringed and braced herself. "Go on, change! I'm not scared of you!"

Mrs. Brisby looked at him and squeaked, making Sheen scream like a little girl and run off like a coward.

* * *

Back with Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle, they walked through the woods as slowly and quietly as they could.

Meanwhile, Cadance was still searching for Shinning Armor, before she stopped flying when she saw them.

She gasped and then flew towards him, as she whispered, " Shinning Armor."

Shinning Armor turned and saw a flash of light from far away. He and Twilight Sparkle took cover behind a tree, looked out, and saw Cadance, but didn't know it was her.

"A Swanna?" Shinning Armor whispered, before it came to him. "A Swanna. Of course. It's not what it seems!" He pulled the arrow back as Cadance drew closer and whispered, "Just a little bit closer. C'mon, c'mon."

" Shinning Armor," Cadance said, happily, as she continued flying towards him, unaware of the danger she was in.

Shinning Armor jumped out of his hiding place, about to shoot her, as he yelled, "This one's for Cadance!"

"AAGH! CADANCE!" Genie screamed.

Just as Cadance came closer, Shinning Armor shot the arrow at her, but Genie flew over and saved her life, by quickly pushing her out of the way. Without hesitation, Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle went after the two. Genie and Cadance flew away in order to lure Shining Armor to the lake.

"That was a close one," Genie said. "It's working! Here they come!"

But then, Genie noticed that Cadance is still flying and he had had to fly faster to catch up with her.

"Hey, slow down," Genie yelled. "You're going to lose him!"

He tried to slow her down and yelled, "Slow down!"

"He's too close," Cadance said.

"Too close?'" Genie asked.

"HE can't see us anymore," Genie said, but then he spoke too soon, as an arrow flew up near his face, but didn't hit him, creating smoke near his face that made it look like he had a beard, making him scream, before he said, looking scared, "Speed up, girl."

Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle kept chasing them, as Genie said, "Wow, that pony of yours can move fast!"

"I told you," Cadance said, "he's faster than you thought!"

"Don't worry, Cadance," Genie said. "We've been taught just what to do in the situation."

"Well?" asked Cadance, as she saw Shinning Armor come up onto a ledge and aim an arrow at her as Twilight Sparkle watched, while Genie tried to remember. " Genie!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Genie said, as he remembered. "When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light! Follow me." Cadance and Genie flew into the sun and Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle shielded their eyes from the sunlight, trying to see where they went.

Genie let out a victorious laugh, before he said, not even noticing that the sun was starting to set, "Well, what did I tell you, yes? Now, all we have to do is just stay in the sun."

Genie was wrong, unfortunately, as he didn't notice the sun disappear, until he gasped, turned, and watched as the sun set. He and Cadance turned back and Cadance gasped in horror, seeing that Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle were gone.

"Alright, alright," Genie yelled, "just-stay calm, don't panic! Don't panic!"

The two flew off and Cadance gasped, while Genie screamed, when they saw Shinning Armor on a ledge above them with Twilight Sparkle, getting ready to attack.

" Genie!" Cadance yelled.

"Cadance," Genie yelled.

"Into the trees," Cadance shouted, and the two dove for cover in one of the trees.

Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle jumped from rock to rock to find them. Cadance and Genie hid in the tree, as they searched for them.

"We'd better think of something quick," Cadance said, nervously, "or else, we're dead ducks."

Genie chuckled, before he said, "All living creatures should remember the quote: When all else fails, you have to play dead." At this, he squashed a red berry on his chest, pretending that it was blood. "That gives you the right touch. Wait till I give that victorious laugh."

Genie positioned himself to play dead and fell on the ground, catching Shinning Armor's attention. He pretends to act like he's dying, before he collapses on the ground with his eyes open. Shinning Armor walked towards Genie and Genie let out a yell, as he bit down hard on Shinning Armor's hoof.

"Ow!" Shinning Armor yelled, grabbing his hoof.

Genie let out his laugh, before he follows Cadance.

"That oughtta put some distance between us," Genie gloated, as he flew back to the lake with Cadance, with Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle in close pursuit.

* * *

At the lake, At the lake, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, the Lorax, Julien, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes began searching for Cadance and Genie.

"No sign of them, yet," Garfield said.

"I hope that blue genie know what he's doing," Julien said.

"Wait, here they come," Rocky yelled.

Cadance and Genie arrived and the Lorax signals the Humming Fish and they began humming.

"There they are," Genie yelled, just as Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle arrived and stopped.

Meanwhile, Genie and Cadance landed and the Humming Fishes high five each other.

"It's almost time, Cadance," Genie said. "Look."

The moon began to rise, which Cadance noticed, before she shook her head and said, "No, I can't do it!"

"But you have to," Genie said.

"He'll kill me, Genie," Cadance said.

"If you don't do it now, Cadance," Genie said, "you've lost your chance for life."

Cadance turned to her friends, who nodded and at Pipsqueak who hugged her wing and gave her the puppy dog eyes before he released it.

"Alright, I'll do it," Cadance said.

"Go!" Genie ordered her.

Cadance descended down to the lake, catching Shinning Armor's attention.

"What?" He said in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Alright, come on, come on," Genie mumbled.

Cadance landed in the water and moved towards the moonlight, only for it to disappear. She gasped in horror, before she turned and noticed that the moon is covered by clouds, before she turns nervously, realizing she's doomed.

"Gotcha," Shinning Armor said, as he aimed at Cadance, only to get hit by Genie.

Genie whistled and Shinning Armor aimed at him, when he noticed Genie staring at something behind him. Shinning Armor turned just in time and watched as the reflection of the moonlight glowed around Cadance. The water swirled around her and she changed back into a pony. Shinning Armor stared at her in shock, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Hello, Shinning Armor," Cadance said, with a smile.

Without a word, Shinning Armor dropped his bow and ran towards her. He hugged her and gave her a twirl, before they both kissed while Twilight Sparkle watched, feeling happy for them.

"Oh, Shinning Armor," Cadance said. "I've missed you so."

"No one would believe me," Shinning Armor said, "but I knew."

"Why did you almost shoot me when I was a Swanna?" asked Cadance.

"Well…" Shinning Armor began.

But then, Cadance remembered something, before she said, "Oh, what does it matter now? You both can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Shinning Armor said. "No, I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

He hugged her again and Cadance said, "Listen to me, Shinning Armor."

But, before she could say anything else, she froze, as she heard a certain draconequus call out, " Cadance!"

"Oh no," Cadance groaned.

Now, Twilight Sparkle looked concerned, as she asked her, "Who is it? What's going on?"

"It's him," Cadance said.

"Who?"

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?"

" Cadance!" Discord called out again.

"Let him come," Shinning Armor said, getting ready to protect her from Discord. "I'll-"

"No," Cadance said, "he has great power. You must go!"

"Then you're coming with us."

"I can't," Cadance said. "When the moon sets, I turn back into a Swanna. Please, Shinning Armor, you have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I'll make it! It's all I ever wanted!"

"And then, you must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Cadance cried.

" Cadance?" Discord called out again.

Cadance gasped and quickly pushed them away, as she said, "Go!"

"The ball," Shinning Armor said. "Tomorrow night, come to the castle, before the whole world and I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"Cadance!" Discord yelled again.

"I-I'm coming!" Cadance called out, before she turned to Shinning Armor and said, desperately, "Go!"

"Tomorrow night," Shinning Armor said, removing the locket.

"Yes," Cadance said, "tomorrow night. Now, go."

Shinning Armor tossed her the locket and Cadance caught it and smiled as she opened her hands and stared at the locket.

" Cadance!" Discord called out, just as Shinning Armor and Twilight Sparkle left and Cadance spun around to see Discord approaching her. "Didn't you hear me callin'?"

"I…I…" Cadance said, nervously.

"I thought I heard voices," Discord said, pulling aside some bushes.

Three Humming Fishes yelped, when they saw Discord, before they quickly got in the water and acted like frogs and croaked, " Cadance, Cadance."

"Voices?" Cadance said.

"Yeah, voices," Discord said, glaring at her, suspiciously.

"Well, I…"

"You what?"

"I've decided to become your queen," Cadance said.

Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, Rocky, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes and Genie gasped, while Julien fainted.

"WHAT?" Genie yelled.

"What?" Rocky and Bullwinkle said, in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Garfield and the Lorax said, in shock.

"She's kiddin'," Genie said, looking shocked, before he turned to the Lorax and said, "She's kiddin', right?"

"I sure hope so," the Lorax said while Odie and Pipsqueak gulped.

"No…really, you mean…" Discord said, before he smirked," Cadance … Cadance, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I'll be a good king, you'll see. You've really made me happy, darling." But then he smirked even more, as he said, "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know who," grinned evilly as he took out Shinning Armor's bow, "this belongs to, would you?"

Cadance gasped, realizing that the jig was up, while Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, Rocky, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes and Genie gasped again and Julien fainted again.

"Come to the ball," Discord said, repeating Shinning Armor's words. "I will make a vow of everlasting love." He laughed, as Cadance first glared at him, as he added, "Thought you could fool ol' Discord, did you?"

He tossed Shinning Armor's bow into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you-you fiend!" Cadance spat. "I will marry Prince Shinning Armor and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

She angrily backed away, as he approached her.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, honey," Discord said, as he grabbed her wrist, forcing her hoof open, and took the locket from her, "but you won't be attending the big event."

Cadance's eyes narrowed as she said, "If you plan on stopping me…you'll have to kill me first."

Discord smirked at Cadance, as he said, "Don't have to. You see, the fun fact about tomorrow night you've forgotten: there is no moon."

Cadance gasped, as she turned to look at the moon that was a crescent, before she collapsed onto her knees and began crying, as Discord laughed evilly. Her one chance of going to tomorrow night's ball is lost.

* * *

A/n: Poor Cadance! Now, she won't be able to get to the ball. Read and review! Next chapter, Discord comes up with an evil plan, involving the vow of everlasting love.


	9. No More Mister Nice Guy

After the confrontation with Cadance, Discord walked into his castle, with Rarity following him.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead," Discord said. "On the other hand, Prince Shining Armor's vow could ruin everything! I have to kill him, but how? How?"

"Well, how?" Rarity said.

"That's it! The vow," Discord said, getting an idea, an evil one. "That's it! I'll get Shining Armor to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

"Who?" Rarity said.

"My dear girl, I'll make you look like Cadance," Discord replied, as Rarity looked surprised, before she tried to make her hair look like Cadance's, but couldn't as he continued, "It's going to take a lot of work, of course. But, it'll be worth it."

"But, why me?" asked Rarity.

"Because when he makes his vow to the wrong princess, Cadance will die!" Discord said. "And I'll finish Shining Armor off myself! Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy! This is me!"

A spotlight from out of nowhere appeared on Discord.

Discord: **Gosh, it's such a hoot**

**To see them quaking**

Discord did some magic on the floor, causing an earthquake and making the floor split in half under Rarity, who yelped and jumped away.

**When I'm king, they'll treat me with respect**

Rarity quickly shone Discord's feet and was about to kiss them, but he walked away, making Rarity kiss the ground instead.

**And I can't wait to see**

**Their poor hearts breaking**

He blew some heart-shaped bubbles and Rarity popped them, but the last one exploded in her face. He then pulls a long red carpet out of nowhere.

**So much for politically correct**

He turns his dark castle into a colorful one and slides down the railing, after the castle is completed.

**Up till now, I've pulled my punches**

Discord pushes a waiter, who's carrying a punch bowl. Next, Discord jumped on a table and grabbed some chicken legs.

**I intend to eat their lunches**

He bonks three people on the head with his drum sticks.

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me**

Discord then forced Spike to chew the drumsticks by moving his mouth. After that, he was dancing on the tables.

**If you think that I'm hard-hearted**

As Spike was now sitting on the floor, beside a table, Rarity passed by carrying a cake, until she saw him and her eyes became heart-shaped.

"Hello, handsome," She said, about to kiss him, until Discord pulled her away, making her dance with him.

**Well, let me by, I just got started**

He twirled Rarity, before he did some magic on some statues of women, making them come to life.

Discord and Women: **No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree**

Discord: **Soon as my witchcraft has seen them**

**I'll gain control of the kingdom**

**As for Cadance, well, that's tragic**

**I'm going back to that old black magic**

His magic then showed Night Light and Twilight Velvet dancing, making Discord bored.

**Good behavior is much duller**

**Time to show them my one true color**

He zapped the royal couple, making their clothes change color and made them begin dancing like crazy.

**Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history**

Discord began working out.

**Vengeance is what I believe in**

He then did his magic, revealing Shining Armor. He began to punch Shining Armor like a punching bag, before he sent him flying.

**I don't get mad**

**I get even**

**Cadance won't go to the ball**

**'Cause I won't bring her**

Discord then zapped Rarity, making her a little taller and wearing a dark blue dress.

**So I'll zap up a date**

**Who's a real dead ringer**

He zapped Rarity again, making her look like Cadance.

**Up to no good, I love plottin'**

**Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten**

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see**

Women: **Wait and see**

Discord then proceeded to play some tricks on the guests.

Discord: **I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful**

**Wicked, wayward, way delightful**

Finally, Discord turned them all into animals.

**Bad guy I was born to be**

"One more time!" Rarity cheered, as she began to dance with Spike, but Discord took him from her.

**A lying, love some, never tender**

**Indiscreet, repeat offender**

**No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me**

Up on a chandelier, Spike and Rarity are hugging, until the illusion of the colorful palace disappeared along with Spike.

"Thank you, thank you," Discord said, with an evil laugh as he and his shadow walked away, leaving Rarity up on the chandelier.

"That dream didn't last long," Rarity mumbled, thinking of Spike.

* * *

A/n: Well, now everybody knows what Discord's nasty plan is. Read and review! Next chapter is the preparations for the ball!


	10. Before The Ball

Back at the castle, Night Light was rehearsing the band and Twilight Velvet was preparing for the ball, as Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle came in.

"Mother, have you se…" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh, Shining Armor," Twilight Velvet said.

Twilight Sparkle walked towards her and noticed the roses, as she asked her, "What are these?"

"Roses," she replied.

"They're red."

"Of course they're red."

"But, Mom," Shining Armor said, "I don't want red roses. I want white, like a Swanna. Have you seen Sheen?"

"No," Twilight Velvet answered.

"Has anyone seen Sheen?" Shining Armor asked, before he picked up a tray full of food and asked Carl, "Would you feed this to a Swanna?"

Carl shook his head.

"Take it back," Shining Armor commanded. "Something light, something fresh." Twilight Sparkle then walked towards her father and said, "No, no, no. Father, hold it."

"What's wrong?" asked Night Light.

"Tonight the music needs to be played with ease, soft and graceful, like a Swanna."

"A Swanna?"

"You ever saw a Swanna, Father?"

"Of course I've seen a Swanna."

"If you could play a Swanna, what would it sound like?"

Night Light pointed at Pearl Krabs, who blew a low note on her tuba, and Night Light chuckled.

"Soft and graceful, Father," Shining Armor said. "Where is Sheen?"

"No one has even seen him," Twilight Velvet said, "given the fact he is a bit of a coward."

"You're kidding!" Shining Armor said. "Who's gonna be my best man?"

That caught Twilight Velvet's attention, as she said, "Best-? You…you mean…?"

Shining Armor winked at her and Twilight Velvet laughed, happily, realizing what this meant, as Night Light conducted the band playing the music, soft and graceful.

"There you go, Father," Shining Armor said, pretending to dance with Cadance. "That's the way." He then danced with his mother, as he said, "Come on, Mother!"

Twilight Velvet laughed, as her son danced with her, looking very happy about her son getting married.

"Oh, don't be so secretive, Shining Armor," Twilight Velvet said, as Shining Armor dipped her hair into a punch bowl. "Tell me who she is."

She leapt out of her son's arms and danced happily. Shining Armor laughed, happily, as he and his sister tossed the roses up in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Discord's castle, Cadance, in Swanna form, is locked up in the dungeon. He threw the roses into the water, where she is.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Cadance; really hurts me deep," Discord said, as Cadance glared up at him. "But then again, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?" Even more angry than she already is, Cadance angrily pecked at the roses and tore them apart. Noticing this, Discord continues, "Oh, now, you're mad at me again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing' right. Head full of pudding', that's me. I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I know, if you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, the first thing you need is…a man." Cadance gasped, looking angrier. "The prince is still busy, of course," he then smirked, as he turned to the door and added, "but I think I can arrange a substitute."

Just then, Rarity opened the door, revealing Sheen, who is frantically holding onto the sides of the door, trying to keep Rarity from pushing him in, as he yells, "Don't do this to me, please! Oh please, oh please, oh please! I'm begging you! I got a girlfriend and three kids at home! Okay, the 'kids' part is not true, but still! Don't make me go in there!"

Discord looked a bit amused at Sheen's behavior, before he said, "Poor boy. He got lost in the woods."

Rarity was having trouble trying to push Sheen in, so Rarity pushed as hard as she could, causing Sheen to let go of the door and scream, "Mommy!" as he falls into the water. Without hesitation, Cadance dove down and saved Sheen.

"Don't go," Sheen begged Discord, once she had helped him to safety.

"Oh, I'd really love to stay, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky," He said, before he shut the window and left, as Cadance glared up at him. Discord opened the window again and said, "Don't you give me that look, little lady! Had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your Shining Armor into this, didn't you?! That's fine with me! Just fine with me!"

Discord slammed the window shut, leaving Cadance and Sheen alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Genie, Julien, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes looked horrified, as they gasped in concern, knowing that Cadance was locked up in the dungeon, before they all glanced at each other, knowing something had to be done to help Cadance.

* * *

A/n: Oh no! Discord's locked Cadance up in a dungeon and now it's up to her friends to help her! Read and review! Next chapter, the ball begins and Cadance's friends come up with a plan.


	11. Princesses on Parade

Back at the castle, every princess began to enter the castle for the ball, as the footmen helped the princesses out of their carriages.

**Every single princess on the planet**

**Prayed to be invited to the ball**

**Every Portia, Guinevere, and Janet**

**Would come by coach or boat to be here**

**Most would swim the moat to be here**

**Just to be at this historic gala**

**Girls would walk around or even crawl**

**Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight**

**The prince will choose his future queen tonight**

* * *

Inside, everyone was gathered in the ballroom, talking and having the time of their lives, as Spike is going through the crowd. Spike opened the door, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Spike said.

"Yes, Spike?" Twilight Velvet asked, as she, Twilight Sparkle, and Shining Armor prepared for the ball.

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well. You may begin the introduction and Spike…"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time; everything must be perfect."

"Oh no, everything must be perfect," Spike said, before he closed the door.

"Promise me, Shining Armor, you tell me who it is the moment she arrives?" asked Twilight Velvet.

"Don't worry, Mother, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know," Shining Armor said.

* * *

Back at the lake, Genie was pacing, thinking of what to do to rescue Cadance. Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes watched as Julien followed the genie. The genie grinned, having an idea.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Rocky.

"It's coming," Genie replied.

"Oh, it's coming," Julien said. "Eh, what is?"

"An idea," Genie said, "a sub-stencil idea, a large, colossal idea!"

"Sure sounds big," Bullwinkle said.

"I got it!" Genie said. "Water leaks into the dungeon, right? When there's a leak, there must be a hole. We find the hole, make it bigger, and she's loose."

"Yes, but I think you are forgetting two things," Julien said, before he snapped his jaws while pointing at Nero and Brutus while Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes gasp and hide behind Odie and Bullwinkle and shook with fear.

"His majesty sure got a point," Garfield said while Odie nodded.

"Not to worry," Genie said. "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?" Julien said. "Who's going to jump into this mud?"

"He's gotta be able to see in the dark water," Genie said, with a smirk.

"I should say so," Julien said.

"He's gotta have gray fur," the Lorax said while Odie, Pipsqueak, and the other animals nod.

"Be able to blend in with the wall, not to be seen," Julien agreed with her.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he had a black and white tail to spin to daze his enemies," Bullwinkle added.

"Yes," Julien said, "be able to see in the dark water, gray fur, and a black and white tail." Julien stopped short, realizing they were talking about him. "What? You're talking about me?" Genie nodded, as Julien said, "Oh dear."

* * *

Back at the castle, everyone applauded at the ball, as Twilight Velvet began the introduction, "Thank you. Now, I know that some of you just love beauty pageants. I remember, back in '39, I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3."

All of the curtains opened up, revealing dazzling girls wearing dresses that are shiny, as Spike slid in front, beginning his performance.

Spike: **Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched**

Chorus: **Princesses on parade**

Spike: **Lovely, enthralling, and all unattached**

Marty was about to go after one of the girls, only to get hit by his mate, Sondra.

**The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree**

**Each enjoy a royal pedigree**

Shining Armor looks a bit startled, but hopes that Cadance will show up.

Chorus: **Born for success, each possesses a spark**

Spike: **Each a remarkable maid**

**Boy, oh boy, these royal highnesses**

**All have pluses, they've no minuses**

**Gaze upon**

Chorus: **Princesses on parade**

Night Light conducts the music and introduced each of the princesses.

Night Light: **This princess comes from the north**

**Where corn and cotton is grown**

**She does rodeos and plays the violin**

**And makes her own apple sweets**

Applejack walks through the curtains. Shining Armor gently spins her, until she almost loses her balance.

**Rainbow Dash isn't know to take the path of most resistance**

Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus with pink eyes, walks forward, when her way is blocked by Trixie and Photo Finish. She shoves them out of the way and then does perfect acrobatic flips and lands, kneeling in front of Shining Armor, who politely kisses her hand.

**She hails from Cloudsale and came the farthest distance**

**Pinkie Pie lives to help the world**

**She finds no task to menial**

**And all the other hopeful girls**

**Think she's the most congenial**

Pinkie Pie is seen waving to everyone. When she approaches, Shining Armor meant to shake her hand, but instead she shakes it enthusiastically.

**Princess Luna is from beyond the stars**

**Where our swords and armor is made**

A mare in a full blue armor stood before Shining Armor. When the helmet is removed, we see a lovely mare with cyan eyes and a long blue mane.

**Princesses on parade**

Chorus: **This is the likely occasion**

**When the heir to the throne picks a wife**

Girls: **This may be the day when Prince Shining Armor will say**

Spike: **Where have you been all my life?**

All of the girls fainted around Shining Armor.

Chorus: **Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade**

Spike: **Princesses on parade**

Chorus: **Each the pride of her community**

**Each a golden opportunity**

Girls: **Just the thought that crown Prince Shining Armor will**

**Face his choice and he's hysterical**

Chorus: **Gaze upon**

**Heap praise upon**

Spike: **These radiant, glamorous, humorous, dazzling**

Chorus: **Princesses on parade**

The people applauded as Spike bowed in front of the people. Suddenly, everybody heard a knock at the door and Spike gasped.

Twilight Velvet laughed and said, "Spike, all who are invited are present, are they not?"

Spike searched the invitations one at a time, as he said, "Well, yes, I mean…" Spike gasped once more, when he heard a knock again.

"Open the door!" Night Light said, before he calmed down. "Spike."

Spike ran up the stairs, still shaking, as he said, "It's gotta be the milkman. It has to be the milkman." But just, as he opened the door, he gasped in shock. This caught everybody's attention and Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle smiled. It was Cadance, wearing a dark blue dress, but they didn't know it was actually Rarity in disguise. She winked at Spike, who looked upset, before he said, "Well, it's not the milkman."

Twilight Velvet watched 'Cadance' walk down the stairs, as she said, "Oh no, it can't be." She watched 'Cadance' before she made her way over to her husband and said, "Night Light, who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know," Night Light replied.

"Come now, Night Light," Twilight Velvet said, "I know he confides in you. Who is it?"

"I promise you, I've never seen her before," Night Light said, before a thought occurred to him. "Although, she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…could it?" Twilight Velvet wondered.

"I was so worried," Shining Armor said, once 'Cadance' approached him. "I almost thought…"

"Nothing could keep me away," 'Cadance' replied.

Shining Armor snapped his fingers, before he and 'Cadance' began to dance.

* * *

A/n: Well, Cadance has arrived, but nobody knows that it's actually Rarity in disguise. Read and review! Next chapter, Shining Armor makes the vow of everlasting love to Rarity as Cadance, meaning that Cadance had better get there fast!


	12. A Vow of Everlasting Love

At the lake, Nero and Brutus looked confused, wondering what the animals were up to. Genie's plan is to get Cadance out of the dungeon and get to the castle before it's too late.

"Okay, Garfield, Odie, Rocky, Bullwinkle, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes will draw the alligators away, you'll make a running start and swim to that hole," Genie said.

"If I can find it and the alligators don't chew me before I get there," Julien said.

"Now, don't worry," Genie said, as he watched Bullwinkle, with Garfield, Odie, Rocky, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes watch him get into the water, "Bullwinkle and the others will rush to help."

"Oh, yes," Julien said, sarcastically. "Mr. Bullwinkle will rush to help."

"That's the plan," Genie said.

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Alright, stretch out," Genie said.

"How do I get myself into this?" Julien muttered, as he began stretching.

Genie saw Bullwinkle giving him an O.K. signal.

"Alright, on your mark," Genie said.

"Hey, leather heads," the Lorax yelled while Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes do funny faces at Nero and Brutus.

"Come and get us, if you dare," Garfield called as Odie shook his tail at them.

Nero and Brutus chuckled evilly before they chased after Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes.

"Alright, perfect," Genie said, as Julien readied himself. "Get ready, get set…"

"GO!" Genie yelled and Julien began running to the lake as fast as he could.

"Faster, faster," Genie said.

"Sure," Julien said, as he ran. "Go on, Julien! Race to your death!"

Suddenly, Nero turned and saw Julien. Julien screamed, as he tried to skid to a stop and began to lose his balance at the edge of the lake. Genie quickly covered his eyes, but peeked anyway. Julien fell into the water and surfaced, spitting out water. He screamed as Nero swam towards him. He tried to get out of the water, but couldn't. Finally, he got out of the way and swam to take cover.

"Get movin', slowpoke," Bullwinkle said, as he swam by with Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes following him and Rocky followed.

"Slowpoke?" Julien said, with a frown.

Suddenly, he saw Brutus and dove into the water. Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes swam in front of Brutus. Nero tackled under Brutus, who glared at him.

"Bet you can't catch us," Rocky taunted the gators as the Humming Fishes blew raspberries at them.

While Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes distract the alligators, Julien began searching for the hole. Odie, Pipsqueak, and the Humming Fishes swam under the log, as Brutus followed, but got stuck. Nero tackled him and also got stuck.

"Any luck?" Garfield asked, until he and the others swam away.

Julien gasped and began to crawl through a hole. Nero stopped swimming and saw Julien's tail. He swam towards Julien, but smashed into the wall and the force of the impact sent Julien through.

* * *

Inside, Cadance saw Julien shoot out of the water and hit the walls with pinball noises, before he landed through a handcuff.

"Julien!" Cadance said.

"To the rescue, my dear," Julien said, before he fell back into the water.

* * *

Outside, Bullwinkle jumped to the surface, letting Genie know that Julien had made it.

"There's the signal," Genie said. "Alright, boys," Genie said, as he went up into a tree, preparing to dive. "Time to brush off on the diving technique."

He dove into the water and Genie called, "Hey, gators! Those animals are tough eating. How about a little blue meat?"

That got Nero's attention and he swam towards Genie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes began making the hole in the castle bigger.

* * *

Back with Genie, the he jumped to the surface, until Nero got him, only getting Brutus' tail instead. Nero chewed his tail until Brutus bonked him on the head with his fist.

* * *

Soon enough, Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes made it through and gave the thumbs-up to Julien, who smiled and swam to the surface to Cadance.

"We broke through," Julien said. "Let's go!"

"Thank you, Julien," Cadance said. "Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss."

"Woo-hoo!" Julien cheered, as Cadance swam over to Sheen, who is scared.

"What is it?" Sheen said, when Cadance began tugging on his sleeve. "Get away from me!"

Cadance heard Julien whistle and she dove underwater and swam to the hole.

* * *

"We'll tell you when," Rocky said, before he, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes saw Genie distracting the gators.

Genie gave them an okay sign, as he is chased.

"Let's go," the Lorax said.

Suddenly, Cadance is being chased by Nero.

Bullwinkle gasped before he grabbed Nero's tail. Nero turned and growled at him as he said, "Friends call me Bullwinkle," before Nero began chasing him.

Cadance made it through the surface and flew away.

Genie kicked Brutus and he yelled, "Go, Cadance! Go!"

Cadance flew to the castle as fast as she could, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and 'Cadance' continued dancing.

"There's something about you…I don't know, different," Shining Armor said.

"Don't worry," 'Cadance' said, with a smile, as she got out the necklace. "After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes, of course," Shining Armor said, as he placed the necklace around her neck. "Father, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music!"

Night Light stopped conducting, telling the band to stop, but Patrick, being the idiot that he was, continued playing, until Squidward bonked him on the head with his clarinet.

* * *

Outside, Cadance flew towards the castle. Now's the chance to warn Shining Armor about Discord.

* * *

Back in the castle, Shining Armor and 'Cadance' bowed to each other, as the people applauded.

Cadance flew around the castle to find Shining Armor, until she just so happened to look through a window. She gasped in horror, when she saw herself, knowing it was actually Rarity.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen, Mother and Father," Shining Armor said. "I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride."

The people cheered, while Cadance shook her head.

"No, Shining Armor, no!" Cadance screamed, as she tapped on the window with her beak, to no avail. "It's a trick!"

She saw the window on the other side and flew towards it, hoping to get Shining Armor's attention.

"I present her to you, the future queen to our fair kingdom and as proof of my love for her," Shining Armor continued. 'Cadance' saw the real Cadance flying towards the other window and then grabbed Shining Armor's hoof, getting his attention. "I make a vow to break all vows. A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth."

Rarity turned and gave Cadance a soft regretful look. Cadance flew to another window and tapped it, shouting, "Hey!"

Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore, and Simon turned to Alvin and Brittany and shushed them, making the two point to themselves in confusion. Cadance flew towards a door that led to the cellar and cleared the leaves, only to find it was locked. Cadance flew back to the window, listening to Shining Armor.

"I now make a vow of everlasting love," Shining Armor said.

"Shining Armor!" Cadance screamed, even though she knew it was no use.

"To Cadance," Shining Armor finished.

"NO!" Cadance screamed, as she began to sink to the ground.

It was too late. Now she's going to die because of the fake vow that Shining Armor made to the fake Cadance.

Inside, everyone cheered, while Night Light and Twilight Velvet happily hugged and danced. Suddenly, all the lights went out and the window opened. The front door opened, revealing a certain draconequus.

Dr. Facilier: **No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!**

He laughed, evilly, as he slid in. (A/n: Just think of it as the move Dr. Facilier did at the end of 'Friends on the Other Side,' when he was laughing evilly.)

Shining Armor stepped forward to protect 'Cadance.'

"Hello, Shining Armor," Discord said.

"Who are you?" Shining Armor demanded, glaring at Discord.

"Went to pledge your love to another, huh?" Discord chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight Sparkle said. "This is Cadance!"

"Wrong," Discord said, clutching his fist. "Cadance is mine."

"It's you," Shining Armor said. "You have no power here! I made a vow of everlasting love!"

At this, Discord began laughing.

"Oh, you made a vow alright, sonny," Discord said hysterically. "A vow of everlasting…death!"

He shot his magic at 'Cadance,' who collapsed.

"No!" Shining Armor screamed. "Cadance!"

He ran over to her, but her hair revealed Rarity.

"Eh, thanks for the concern, handsome," Rarity said, with an awkward laugh, "but, you should be looking for Cadance."

Shining Armor turned to Discord, who said, "You should've left her to me. Now, Cadance will die!"

With an evil grin, he pointed at the window and Shining Armor turned and saw the real Cadance, flying back to the lake.

"CADANCE!" He yelled, alarmed.

* * *

A/n: Oh no. Now because of the vow Shining Armor made to Rarity, Cadance 's gonna die! Read and review! Next chapter is a showdown between Shining Armor and Discord!


	13. The Final Showdown

Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle ran out to catch up with Cadance, who is dying.

"Cadance!" He screamed again, as they ran after her.

"She's fading fast, little prince," Discord laughed.

"No!" Shining Armor yelled, as he and Twilight Sparkle ran on.

* * *

In the sky, Cadance kept flying, getting weaker by the minute.

* * *

Back at the lake, Genie and the others were keeping a lookout for Cadance, when they heard Discord laugh evilly.

"This isn't a good feeling, right?" Genie asked.

"You don't think…" Bullwinkle said, with a worried look.

"Hokey Smokes! I hope not," Rocky said, looking just as worried, even though they all knew what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle are still trying to catch up to Cadance, as Discord laughs evilly again. Cadance had a little bit of her strength left, trying to focus on trying to get back to the lake.

"If you hurry, little prince," Discord said, "I'll let you see her one last time."

In the woods, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle found their path blocked by a bunch of trees. Shining Armor began slashing his way through with his sword with Twilight Sparkle behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Sheen held his breath, dove underwater, and found the hole knowing it was his way out. He began swimming through the hole.

* * *

Cadance kept flying through the woods, still weak and dying, before she arrived at the lake.

Soon enough, Julien spotted her and yelled, "There she is!"

"I don't think she's gonna make it," Rocky said, looking worried as Pipsqueak watched with a concerned look.

"This way, Cadance," Garfield said as Odie barked with encouragement.

"You can do it," Bullwinkle added.

"C'mon, girl, you can make it," the Lorax said while the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes motioned for her to land in the lake.

"Keep coming, girl," Genie said. "C'mon, now."

But Cadance didn't make it to the lake. She touched the surface slightly, before she flew off. The group exchanged worried looks, before they went off in the direction Cadance went to see what was wrong with her. Soon enough, they found her and gasped in horror, when they saw her lying motionless on the ground, not moving as she changes back into a pony.

Shining Armor made it through the woods with Twilight Sparkle, praying he wasn't too late, as he tried to find the mare he loved, until he found her lying on the ground. Shining Armor couldn't believe this was happening.

"Cadance?" He said, before he ran towards her and held her dying body as Twilight Sparkle weeps some tears. "Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, Cadance, forgive me."

Cadance came around and said, weakly, "Shining Armor?"

"Yes, Cadance. I'm here," Shining Armor said, with a smile.

"Shining Armor…I feel so weak…" Pipsqueak started sniffing sadly and the Lorax sadly pats him, with a few tears sliding down his cheeks, while Odie, Garfield's lower lips were trembling, as a few tears appeared in their eyes and fell, and Rocky and Bullwinkle had tears welling out of their eyes and dropping down, while Genie looked sad, as Cadance added, "I think…I'm…"

"No, don't say it," Shining Armor said. "You'll live, Cadance! The vow I made is for you."

"I know…" Cadance whispered, as a single tear ran down her cheek. She placed her hoof on his cheek and Shining Armor sadly held it close, as she added, "I love you…Shining Armor…"

Cadance then sank out of his arms, dead.

"Cadance? Cadance. Cadance!" Shining Armor said, as she lied back down on the ground. Enraged, Shining Armor turned away, as he said, "I made a vow for her." He then turned and yelled, "DO YOU HEAR? **THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!**"

Discord, who had arrived on the scene, said, in annoyance, "Keep your voice down, boy. You want the whole forest to hear?"

Shining Armor glared at him, getting ready for revenge as Twilight Sparkle watched from a safe spot.

"Don't let her die!" Shining Armor said.

"Whoa, the pony's mad at me," Discord said, sarcastically, looking unfazed. "I'm scared…"

"Don't you dare let her die!" Shining Armor said, grabbing Discord by his collar. "You're the only one with the power. **NOW, DO IT!**"

Discord shoved him away.

Discord: (with narrowed eyes) **Don't you disrespect me, young pony!**

"Oh no," Garfield said, looking scared and realizing what was coming while Odie gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Genie.

**Don't you derogate or deride!**

"Not them," the Lorax said, nervously. "Please, God, anybody but them! I am begging of you!"

"Dun-dun-dunnnnnn," three Humming Fish hummed.

**You're in my world now**

**Not your world**

**And I got friends on the other side**

Just as Discord had sung this, he summoned something and just as he did, a group of demonic shadows appeared.

"The shadows," Shining Armor whispered in shock.

Pipsqueak hugged Odie's leg clung in terror, while Rocky, Garfield, the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes are shaking in terror and Bullwinkle is nervously biting his nails and Genie looked shocked and horrified.

"Are-Are those his…?" Genie asked in shock and fright, looking too afraid to ask, but needed to know anyway.

"Yes!" Julien, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, and the Lorax said in unison while Odie and the other animals nod.

"Genie," Rocky and Bullwinkle said, nervously. "You've now met Discord's Friends on the Other Side."

"I'm betting on the shadows," Julien said, with wide eyes.

* * *

"No!" Shining Armor yelled, as he attacked the shadows.

One of them dissolved and Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, Rocky, the Lorax, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes and Genie, deciding to get under Discord's skin, decided to cheer Shining Armor on.

Garfield, the Lorax, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Genie: (waving bushes) **Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, radows! Stick some sword into those shadows!**

Discord turned to the animals and snarled, "You stay out of this!"

The others frowned and pulled out a stick with a leaf with the letter D on it and Garfield and the Lorax said in annoyance, as they waved them, "Discord, Discord, he's our man. If he can't do it-"

Then they yelled, along with Bullwinkle, and Genie, with crazy smiles on their faces, "**GREAT!**"

* * *

The shadows surrounded Shining Armor, but Shining Armor held his sword out at them, as he threatened, "I won't let her die!"

The shadows grinned, evilly, before they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Shining Armor said, as he looked around.

Suddenly, the shadows appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Shining Armor's sword. Two of the shadows grabbed hold of him and Shining Armor used his magic to lift a rock to hit their arms and the two let out screeches of pain.

* * *

Genie watched in concern, before an idea came to him.

"The bow…Shining Armor's bow!" he said, before he grabbed Julien.

"Swim to the bottom of the lake and get that bow!" Genie ordered Julien, before he flung the lemur into the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shadows flew up into the air, carrying Shining Armor's shadow, as Shining Armor struggled, before they dropped him. Shining Armor screamed, as he fell, but the shadows caught him at the last second and flung him into a tree.

* * *

In the lake, Julien swam to the bottom trying to find Shining Armor's bow, until he found it.

* * *

Back on the surface, Shining Armor used his magic broke off a tree branch and tried to fight off the shadows, but they grabbed him again and knocked him away. Shining Armor hurdled down through the trees, before he landed on the ground, out cold.

* * *

Back in the lake, Julien is having a hard time trying to get the bow out of the ground, until Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and Humming Fishes swam by, grabbing the bow and swam to the surface with Julien.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shadows circled in the air above Shining Armor, before they glided down to finish him off.

"Throw it," Genie yelled, and Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, and Humming Fishes flung the bow, along with Julien.

Julien regained his focus and screamed, when he saw the shadows coming nearer.

"Wake up! Wake up! Hello!" Julien said, waking Shining Armor up, before the lemur noticed the shadows again and then ran off, as he added, "Good-bye!"

Shining Armor picked up his bow, and felt for his arrows, as he said, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Then he said, when he realized he didn't have his arrows, "No!"

He turned and gasped when he saw the shadows coming nearer, as Discord said, "Oh-ho-ho-ho, yes! Do say hello to King Gold Wing for me."

"Oh, please," someone said.

"Sheen?" Shining Armor said.

Sheen was holding his bow, getting ready to shoot Shining Armor, like last time.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please…no!" Sheen yelled, as he shot the arrow.

The arrow flew towards Shining Armor and he caught it.

"**TELL HIM YOURSELF!**" Shining Armor yelled at Discord, as he fired the arrow and it passed through the shadows, dissolving them, before it struck Discord's talisman and Discord gasped, as it fell to the ground and shattered, releasing the voodoo spirits from within.

"No!" Discord yelled. "NO!"

Everybody immediately took this as their cue to hide, as Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, Julien, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes dove for cover behind a boulder. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle hid behind a tree, and Sheen hid behind another tree, as Discord picked up the pieces of the talisman and gasped.

They all looked out from their hiding places and watched as Discord frantically tried to gather up the remains, as he yelled, "HOW AM I EVER GONNA PAY BACK MY DEBT?" But then he turned and said, "Huh?"

A trio of voodoo masks broke out of some trees, chanting, as they floated towards him.

"Friends!" Discord said, with a nervous smile.

Voodoo Masks: (grinning evilly) **Are you ready?**

"No!" Discord said, as he nervously got up. "I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans!"

Shrunken Heads: (popping out of nowhere, freaking Discord out) **Are you ready?**

Discord cringed, as he looked from right to left, before they disappeared and he said, nervously, "This is just a…minor setback in the major operation."

There was a flash of lightning and a hand popped out of the ground, making Discord turn and freak out again, as he screamed.

He then added, nervously, as three voodoo dolls came out of the ground and approached him with evil smiles on their faces, "Soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that Swanna princess in the palm of my hand!"

Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looked shocked, as did Julien, Genie, Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, Rocky, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes. They watched Discord nervously back up against a boulder, as he added, nervously, "I just need a little more time!"

Suddenly, the boulder disappeared and Discord gasped, as he turned and noticed a giant voodoo mask, growling and glaring at him.

"No! Please, no," Discord screamed, as he nervously backed away. Suddenly, a shadow's hand reached out from the mask and grabbed Discord's shadow, and, because that shadow was attached to Discord, that resulted in Discord getting dragged away as well, as he screamed and grabbed onto the ground.

"Just a little more time!" He screamed, as he was dragged towards the jaws of the mask.

Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, Sheen, Julien, Genie, Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, Rocky, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes nervously ducked back behind their hiding places, as they watched the spectacle unfold. Up in a tree, the three voodoo dolls were on different branches, playing on a bunch of drums like crazy.

"**I PROMISE I'LL PAY Y'ALL BACK!**" Discord screamed, as he was dragged towards the mask, and he clawed uselessly on the ground. "**I PROMISE!**"

He screamed, as he was dragged into the jaws of the mask and disappeared. All the voodoo objects followed him in and the mask slammed its jaws shut, making the people, witness to this, cringe and look away, before they turned back, wondering what had happened to Discord.

Purple smoke cleared, revealing a gravestone with Discord's name on it and his horrified face etched into it. The others shuddered, while Sheen looked paralyzed at what he'd just seen.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Tha-That was…that was…c-c-c-c," Sheen began, but never finished what he said, as he turned white all over. Literally. Even his clothes turned white, as he fainted.

Garfield, Odie, Bullwinkle, Rocky, the Lorax, Genie, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes cheered for the victory. Bullwinkle and the Lorax happily high five, while Genie, Garfield, Odie, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots and Swomee Swans were holding each other's hands and dancing around in circles like they were playing ring-around-the-rosie and Julien was eagerly clapping his hands and Rocky was happily flying in circles in the air and the Humming Fishes were humming a victory song.

"Forgive me, Cadance," They heard Shining Armor say, immediately making them remember that Cadance was still dead. Shining Armor sadly hugged Cadance's lifeless body, as he said, "Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell…to prove my love." He gently kissed her on the forehead, as he added, "I love you, your kindness and courage. I always have."

He hugged her again, until he felt Cadance come around and say, "Shining Armor?"

"Cadance?" Shining Armor said, when he saw that Cadance was alive.

"Oh, Shining Armor," Cadance whispered, happily, before they both happily embraced as Twilight Sparkle and Pipsqueak cried tears of joy.

"Well, there you have it," Genie said.

"Everlasting love," the Lorax added.

* * *

A/n: Hooray! Cadance isn't dead, Discord's literally been dragged to the Other Side, and Shining Armor has broken the curse! Read and review! Next chapter is the last chapter!


	14. A Happy Ending for Everyone

Wedding bells are ringing back at the kingdom. The door to the church opened and Shining Armor and Cadance are now married and have become the new king and queen. Everyone cheered for the new king and queen, as the newlywed couple walked down the steps. Behind them, holding the cape and the gown are Spike and Rarity. Spike looked at Rarity, who smiled.

"You wanna go out to dinner after this?" Spike asked Rarity.

"I'd love to," Rarity said, with a grin, "but first…"

Rarity kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Sheen, Twilight Sparkle, and Night Light watched, as Sheen chuckled, "Well, Night Light, my friend, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, Discord and his lackeys would still be in this world."

Suddenly, Night Light and Twilight Sparkle both gasp and Night Light said, "It can't be…no…"

"What?" Sheen said, looking confused, before he noticed a shadow.

"Discord and his shadows…they're back!" Night Light screamed and Sheen screamed like a little girl and fainted. Twilight Sparkle giggled and Night Light smirked, before he said, "Twilight Velvet."

"Night Light," Twilight Velvet said, with a smile, as she linked her arm in his and they walked off after the newly wed couple.

* * *

Up in the sky, Genie flew with a flock of Swannas, as the leader.

"I don't care if everyone else has the day off," Genie said. "The prince wants fighting heroes like the Justice League. And it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're in Genie's army now, General Genie!"

* * *

That night, everyone else was at the castle, celebrating the marriage. Cadance, Julien, Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes are outside.

"I am ready for my kiss, Cadance," Julien said.

"Now, don't be too disappointed, Julien," Cadance reminded him. "If nothing happens…"

"Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne," Julien said, wearing a green cape and a crown.

"Yeah, do us a favor and don't forget to write," Garfield snickered along with Odie.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Julien said, as he glared at Garfield.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red," Bullwinkle agreed with Garfield.

"Well, I'm ready, Cadance," Julien said.

Julien came up to Cadance, getting ready for the kiss. Cadance kissed Julien on the cheek. Julien smiled, widely, and is about to go crazy; he flew up into the air, as Cadance, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Garfield, Odie, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes watched. Julien landed back on the ground, unaware that he is still a lemur.

"Bingo! Well, Bullwinkle, Rocky, Garfield, Lorax, what do you have to say now?" Julien gloated.

"Uh…" Bullwinkle said, wondering whether or not he should tell Julien he's still a lemur.

"That's what I thought," Julien said. "And, now, if you don't mind, I've got some flirting to do."

Julien looked at his reflection, thinking that he's in human form, but he didn't know he wasn't.

As Julien walked off, Cadance turned and said to Bullwinkle, "Would you like a kiss too, Bullwinkle?"

"No thanks," Bullwinkle said. "I'm happy as a moose."

Then Cadance felt tugging and looked at Pipsqueak. She smiled as he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Cadance said.

She picked up Pipsqueak and kissed him on the cheek. After she kissed him, Pipsqueak sighed dreamily.

Cadance turned her attention to the Lorax, who smiled and she smiled back.

"You done good, Cadance," the Lorax said. "You done good."

Bullwinkle, who had watched Julien walk off, still a lemur, asked, "Say, guys, shouldn't we tell Julien-"

"No," Garfield, Cadance, Rocky, and the Lorax said while Odie, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes shook their heads.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later," Rocky said.

* * *

Inside of the castle, Julien, still unaware that he was still a lemur, was flirting with the girls.

"Hello, baby," Julien said, winking at Drizella (from Cinderella), who screamed and fainted. "The ladies still fall for me!"

* * *

Outside, Shining Armor and Cadance had slipped away from the castle and were walking by the lake and onto the bridge, laughing happily while the Humming Fishes hummed a romantic song while the Lorax, Pipsqueak, Swomee Swans, and the rest of the Barbaloots watched.

"Do you love me, Shining Armor, till the day I die?" asked Cadance.

"No, Cadance," Shining Armor replied with a smile. "Much longer than that. Much longer."

Shining Armor and Cadance both kissed, far longer than forever.


End file.
